I Need A Hero
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome has always wished she had a hero to sweep her off her feet, and to put Naraku in his place. To bad for her she's about to get a whole league full. A series of drabbles, oneshots, and snippets centered around Kagome and the heroes, and at times villains, of Marvel and DC. M to be safe.
1. Steve Rogers

**I Need A Hero**

**WhisperingKage**

**Summary: ****Kagome has always wished she had a hero to sweep her off her feet, and to put Naraku in his place. To bad for her she's about to get a whole league full. A series of drabbles, oneshots, and snippets centered around Kagome and the heroes, and at times villains, of Marvel and DC.**

* * *

**Steve Rogers (Captain America)**

**Theme: Foreigner**

* * *

Kagome blinked as she stared at the man, he was obviously out of place. He stood out like a sore thumb towering over her fellow Japanese civilians. His blue eyes were full of worry as he tried to get someone to help him. Of course he was ignored as people merely bustled by him.

It was obvious he was American, and most of her fellow Japanese were still sore at America but for them to take it out on a poor foreigner who was lost just irked her. With narrowed blue eyes she glared at those that scuttled by the poor man and walked over to him a smile on her face.

"Excuse me sir do you need some help?" She blinked as he turned a bright smile towards her his eyes full of relief. A light blush made its way over her cheeks, he was quiet handsome.

Steve Rogers smiled at the young lady glad to finally have someone offer to help him. "Yes! Please! I'm hopelessly lost." He grinned as she laughed along with him. "No problem! By the way my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Steve smiled at the young woman and pulled her hand into a handshake, loving the way her cheeks flushed red at the contact. "Steve, Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Kagome merely smiled and nodded, his optimistic attitude contagious. "Me to."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm back, er well I have been writing just on other sites and accounts, but decided to come back here because its such a hassle to have so many e-mails and passwords to remember.T _T I hope you guys don't mind! I will stick to the guide lines of this site so my more..._mature_ stuff will still be over on A03, I hope you guys enjoy having me back on this account! Much love!**

**-Kage**


	2. Clark Kent

**Smallville: Clark Kent (Superman)**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stood in the overly ornate room; he did have a knack for showing off, and glanced at her watch. He was late, a rare occurrence from him since he prided himself on his punctuality. It was one of the very annoying traits he shared with Sesshoumaru-sama. Which was probably why they got along so well, both men were multi billionaires running their own corporations and changing the world.

She walked the perimeter of his desk, the heels of her black ankle high boots clacking lightly against the hard wood floors, the sound echoing in the large room. She trailed a manicured finger over the cold hard wood of his desk. She knew he hated it when people messed with his desk and he knew she hated to be kept waiting, so they were even.

With a dark twist of her plump pink lisps she talked her way to the other side of his desk and sat down in his plush leather chair. She briefly wondered f he and Sesshomaru bought their chairs form the same place. If so it must be an exclusive club since no one else ever had such nice comfy chairs.

Her dark blue eyes took in the items that littered his desk, paper work, a top of the line computer, and a few picture frames. Her eye slowly trialed over the obligatory pictures of him and his father, both looking like it pained them to near the other. A smile pulled at her lips when she spotted one of her and him, if anyone who didn't know them and their relationship saw it they would think they were dating. She scrunched up her nose at that thought; it would be like dating Sesshomaru, icky. She thought of the two similar males as elder brothers nothing more.

Too bad the tabloids didn't get it. Always starting rumors about them, calling her a money grubbing gold digger trying to weave her web around the two males. She rolled her eyes, she _hated_ the press.

She blinked when she caught site of a relatively new photo, not having been there during her last visit. It was of with Lex and a younger boy, most likely still in high school. They were in front of a rusty old truck, though younger then Lex he was just as tall. Dark black slightly curly hair fell to his ears, blue eyes radiating happiness and mirth as he posed with Lex. Lex stood next to him a rare genuine smile on his face, one hand resting on the board shoulder of the boy.

She arched a brow, was Lex into males now? Not that it bothered her, her own adopted son swung both ways, yet it would be a shocker if proven true. He had always prided himself on being a ladies' man. In fact when they had first met he had tried to woo her, and had failed miserably.

After he had gotten over his hurt pride they had become great friends. It had been three years since then and their friendship was still going strong, if not getting stronger.

She looked up at the double oak wooden doors as they were opened and offered a smile to the lightly flustered Lex as he entered, the boy from the picture trailing behind him.

"Ah, Kagome! So sorry to keep you waiting!" She smiled as she stood up and met him halfway in the middle of the room and threw her arms rounds his neck giving him a tight hug. She laughed as he pulled back yet still kept her in his arms and nodded at the boy.

"Kagome this is Clark, Clark this is Kagome." She smiled at the boy, no young man and was rewarded with a smile back. She furrowed her eyebrows lightly as she took in his aura. She was fiercely protective over her friends and she wanted to make sure he held no ill intentions towards her friend.

Yet she was slightly put off, his aura was _different_, not human yet not demon nor was he a mix in between the two, it was nothing she had ever felt before. It wasn't bad, if anything he radiated good intentions and purity, yet she wanted to know what he was.

A trait picked up from her adopted son back when they traveled together in the past when he was a child. Now that she was in her own time and he was an adult, and older then her at that, it had worsened.

The damned kitsune got her into so many stick and embarrassing satiations now a days she was ready to zap him. Though it was all fun and games, and sometimes _she_ was the one to drag them into odd situations because of her curiosity, the tabloids ate it up and spit out viscous rumors.

She blinked, clearing her thoughts as Clark inclined his head at her in a friendly gesture. "Hello, sorry Lex was late I kind of needed him for something." She thought it was cute the way he blushed, genuinely feeling bad for making their mutual fried late.

She merely waved off his apology. "It's fine, though you can make it up to me by joining us for dinner." She ignored Lex as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Clark blushed and ran a had through his hair. "Er, I'm hardly dressed to go out with you two."It was true he was in a red and black flannel shirt and jeans while Lex was in black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie. Kagome was dressed in a plain black cocktail dress. Though it looked anything but ordinary on her.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "No worries, I myself hate being dragged to the stuffy places he likes to go to. I say we go into the city and hit up an Applebee's."

Lex sighed, as he threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, fine well do what you want. You are after all my guest. Come on Clark there's no saying no this woman." He laughed as Kagome huffed at him.

Clark smiled, not used to seeing Lex act so normal and playful with anyone but himself and decided that he would join them. "Sure, sure but you're paying."He laughed as Kagome grinned at him taking his arm in hers.

"You're my kind of man Clark, come along Lex." With that she led the blushing young man down the hallway her heels clicking on the hard wood floors.

Lex rolled his eyes but followed after his two best friends wondering how the night would turn out, a devious smirk on his lips.


	3. Thor Odinson

**Thor Odinson**

* * *

It took every bit of self control that she had to not punch him in the face, he knew she hated to be man handled yet here he was. Crushing her to his side, one hand over her shoulders lightly pulling on her hair. "Come now be happy, you're my miko! Many would kill to be my miko!" He laughed as he pulled her closer not noticing the way her hand twitched.

With a scowl she elbowed the blond male in the side, making him let out an 'oof', and huffed as he grinned like the Cheshire cat. Laughing as he rubbed his side where she had elbowed him. "Ah such a spit fire Kagome! That's what I love about you!" She merely grunted hiding her blush as she avoided Loki's knowing look.


	4. Bane

**Crumble**

**Summary: ****Piece by piece she was worn down, a shell of who she had once been. Locked away in this hell hole her only companions were the small child that slept curled next to her and their protector who stood guard at their cell making sure they were safe…**

* * *

**Notes: ****Contains minor spoilers for those who have not seen the movie DO NOT READ unless you are fine with stuff being spoiled for you. Thanks.**

**~W.K.**

* * *

She had no idea how long she had been in her cell, the days all blurred into weeks, the weeks into months. For all she knew she could have been there for years, it didn't just matter. Time meant nothing here, no one had ever left this horrid place unless in a body bag.

She shifted on her cot so thin she could feel the bars of the metal frame through it. The heat was, as usual, horrid and her throat was parched, she mused she was probably hungry as well. The hunger pains had faded after a few weeks though while she had them they were painful beyond belief.

Now, now she felt no hunger, though the blaring thirst and horrid heat more then made up for it. Her body was slick with sweat, her plain white tank top, stained gray from months of going unwashed, clung to her. Her plain tan pants, which were far to short and a bit loose, hung on her body and were kept up by a piece of rope.

Her hair was a ratted nest on the top of her head, the remains of a bun, a few pieces fell to frame her face and stick to it because of her sweat. On her feet were a pair of sandals old, worn, and a size to big. But they were hers. She had so very little that she could call hers anymore. She had never been a materialistic person but it would have been nice to have _something _to call her own.

Around her she could hear the other inmates chatter and fight. There wasn't much else to do, most exchanged tales, a few gambled and even more fought. They were all just waiting to die. Eventually someone would try and scale the wall, to claim their freedmen from the pit. All failed, some were injured others were lucky enough to die, the fall was usually so fast that they didn't feel any pain.

"Kagome!" She sighed lightly at the gruff calling of her name turned to face the caller. Her face was blank as he leered down at her; she was the only female left in this hell hole. There had been another but she had met a horrid end at the hands of the men who had been cast into the pit to die. The only proof that she had ever been there was the child she left behind, said child was asleep on her cot.

She gazed down at the child forced to masquerade as a male lest the same fate befall her when she came of age. Her hair was in a crew cut and her body was covered by large bulky clothes. She absent mindedly brushed the sweat that gathered on the child's brow in a show of affection. After her mother's death she had been saved by Bane, she knew it was his birth name but who was she to pry, and put in her custody.

She had taken on the responsibility with gusto, before she had been cast into this hell, betrayed by her own country, she had been seen as an elder sister to the children who used to visit her families shrine. She loved children and it saddened her that she would not have any of her own, no. She would not want to have any, not here. Not after seeing the hell the child that slept next to her had endured, would have to keep enduring.

A small frown marred her face as her fingers subconsciously ran through short cropped hair calming the child as she moved in her sleep. With lazy semi dull blue eyes she turned her gaze back to the male who had called her name, he was annoyed she had ignored him and was glaring at her. She could care less, this particular male had always gone out of his way to make jeers at her and say less then polite things to her.

"What do you want?" Her voice was low and strained, she was in no mood to deal with his perverted comments. The man merely leered down at her and as he opened his mouth to say something most vulgar he yelped in pain as a hand grabbed the back of his neck and applied pressure.

Kagome watched with bored blue eyes as Bane, her silent protector, slammed the man's face into the bars of her cell before tossing him away. The others around them cheered, loving the sight and smell of blood, yet he ignored them and merely glared down at the fallen man who now held a hand to his broken and bleeding nose.

"Leave." His voice was a low growl and slightly muffled by the mask fashioned out of cloth that he always wore. She had asked him about it once but he merely ignored her question. She had never brought it up again, for all one had in this place was their reputation and their past. Everything else had been stripped of them.

"Bane." Her voice was a low mummer as he turned to face her, she offered him a small smile as he unlocked her cell and entered it locking it behind him as he made his way to sit by her, his hand reaching for hers. Large warm calloused hands gently held her own as if afraid he would break her.

She merely held his tighter.

He was the only one allowed to enter her cell, not counting the pit's unoffical doctor, something he had made sure everyone understood. She was his just like he was hers, and this small child was theirs to look after, to love, to nurture, and to one day set free.

Until then they were all they had and they would not let anything get between them. This was their world, all there was to it, and one day they knew it would crumble around them like everything else had.

Until then they would cling to this illusion and each other.


	5. Tony Stark

**Tony Stark (Iron Man)**

* * *

Kagome fumed as she looked at the bill for a very expensive building. She didn't know so many zeros could be crammed onto one single piece of paper. Though, it _was_ a Wayne building.

As it was the next high society function was going to be even more awkward thanks to this. She could practically feel the headache now and what did he do? Just sat there lounging in a chair sipping at his brandy looking at her like she had gone insane.

She glared at him, a finger pointing towards him, jabbing more like it, and scrunched up the paper in her hand. Practically hissing her words out through her clenched teeth. "Tony! I can't believe you! I warned you to be careful. You're in so much trouble its not even funny!"

Tony pouted as he lounged on the chair watching as she mumbled under her breath about setting up a press conference, fundraising and other useless things. "Come on Kagome! I saved the world!" She rolled her eyes as if not caring.

Then again, after the fifth time it got less impressive. "I don't care! How many times have I told you! Do not blow up things that aren't yours!" He rolled his eyes, taking a long drink of his brandy.

The ice clattered in the now empty glass as he stared up at her like a bored teenager. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to remember that when I'm being _slammed _into a _building_." She smiled and nodded, completely missing the dry tone he used. "Good."


	6. Batman

**Young Justice: Batman**

* * *

**A tie in to Adult Supervision. :D**

* * *

Kagome giggled lightly as she was pressed into the washer behind her. Her body trapped between the cold hard metal of it and the warm toned male body in front of her. "Maah we shouldn't!" Her voice was whispered yet he merely chuckled and moved closer, towering over her.

"Why not Kagome? The bat cave has been lonely without you." His voice was low and layered with lust making her shiver. She clenched her fingers in the clothes in her hands, clothes she was supposed to be washing. "Bruce you know why. What if someone sees us?" She shivered as his eyes seemed to glow behind his mask, his playboy smile making her heart speed up.

"So what if they do? They're just kids." She rolled her eyes. "They're mine to look after." He chuckled in her ear, his hands resting on her hips. "You and that motherly streak of yours…" She shivered as he suckled lightly on her neck. "Come on please? I need you." As if to prove his point he pulled her hips to his, making her gasp as he rubbed his hard on against her. Just as she was about to give in, being surrounded by hormonal teens was wearing her down, when the door to the laundry room was ripped open.

She blushed a bright red pushing Batman away and turned to see a glowering Superboy in the doorway. "I can hear you guys, you know." She looked mortified as he stomped away from them and ran after him trying to tell him it 'wasn't what it looked like'. Batman groaned form his spot on the floor, which was littered with dirty boxers, and glared after the teenage boy. If there was one thing he had in common with his 'father' it was being a cock block. He would be talking to Superman about giving that boy the talk.

"Brat." It was whispered but he knew the boy heard him because he turned back to give him a cheeky smirk, basking in the way Kagome fluttered about him trying to convince him she wasn't doing that. Oh yeah, he set his lips in a firm grim line, Superman would be getting an ear full from him about his 'son' and his cock blocking ways.


	7. Loki Laufeyson

**Loki Laufeyson**

* * *

Kagome groaned as she felt his hands move along night clothes, stripping her of them, his lips pressing kisses to the flesh exposed to his hungry eyes. It was hard to believe that such foul evil things could spew form them the way he was caressing her skin with them.

She gasped as he smirked against her thigh inhaling her womanly scent as he massaged her sides. _"Loki…"_ It was a low breathy moan and only served to make him chuckle. Her fingers curled in the bed sheets under her as he set his tongue to work on her lower lips.

He was not called Loki the silver tongued for nothing.

In no time she was at her peak calling out his name in a loud moan. She flushed as her body quivered and he slithered up her, his naked flesh sliding along her own naked and lightly damp flesh. She smiled as he gave her a kiss, tasting herself on his lips, his eyes glassy.

She held a hand to his cheek smiling as he turned to kiss the palm of it. "You went drinking with Thor." It was a statement. He huffed against her palm the warm air making her giggle as he rested his head above her still racing heart. Lazily letting his tongue flick over her still hard nipple.

"I would not have my brother's name fall from your lips in our bed chambers." She rolled her eyes but lifted his head to give him a kiss, knowing of his not so well guarded jealousy of his elder sibling. "Then give me a reason to scream yours to the heavens."

He smirked darkly as he hovered above his priestess and stole her lips in a searing kiss, intending to make the whole kingdom hear her cries of passion and his name.

She was his, everyone would do well to remember that…


	8. Dr Manhattan

**The Watchmen: Dr. Manhattan (Dr. Jon Osterman)**

* * *

Kagome blushed as he entered the room and tired her best to avoid looking at him. It wasn't that he was unattractive, yes his skin was blue and his eyes an eerie white but he was still attractive in his own way. Well built, tall, muscular and oh so much more. It was just the fact that he walked around naked.

_Stark naked_…blue dong dangling between his legs like it was normal.

The first time she had seen him in all his naked glory she had passed out, it was a running joke now, and he had merely carried her to her room. He was far to detached from his human roots to show any real kind of emotion. Which was why he didn't care that he walked around naked, clothes were useless to him so he didn't wear them.

Ever.

"Kagome." She nodded her head to let him know she was listening to him yet didn't look at him. "Yes, Jon?" She bit her lip as he stepped up behind her, his _thing_ dangling oh so close to her, she shifted away a bit but smiled as he reached over her to grab a few papers.

"I was wondering if you would like to part take in diner with me." She blinked, he didn't need to eat, a side effect of the accident that made him the way he was today. She turned to look at him, blushing, and blinked as she took him in. He was reading over the papers in his hands like he hadn't asked her out to dinner.

It was so, so Jon!

With a small smile, her cheeks blushing red, she nodded. "Sure, but can you _please_ wear at least _something_…to um cover up that…" She pointed below his belt yet didn't look down. He merely frowned lightly, not liking clothes nor needing them, but nodded. "If it would please you." She nodded her gaze not leaving his face. "Yes please…" He nodded. "Okay then. I shall see you at nineteen hundred hours for dinner." With that he walked away.

She blushed as she averted her gaze form his firm blue buttocks and sat heavily in the chair behind her, dear god that man was built like a god! Yet she hated that he went around naked, flashing it to everyone who so much as glanced in his direction!


	9. Tony Stark:

**Tony Stark (Iron Man)**

**Setting: Iron Man (the movie)**

* * *

Kagome twitched nervously as she sat in the waiting room of Stark industries. After _years_ of playing catch up academically she had finally graduated from not only high school but college at the age of twenty five and was now waiting to see if she would get the job.

Well, technically she was waiting to be interviewed to see if she would be the lucky one in a million person who would get to be Tony Starks personal assistant. She rolled her eyes at that, leave it to him to make things sound more important than they were.

Yeah, she knew 'Horny Tony' her father had been friends with his years ago and she had the pleasure of meeting him through her father. She smiled lightly as she remembered her first meeting with him. They were both twelve at the time and well, he was cocky and spoiled and thought he was God's gift to women. Yes, even at the young age of twelve he was a ladies' man.

Of course they were always bickering back and forth but it was fun, they were bff's for two years before both of their fathers had died, only months apart, and then things went downhill. Last she heard he had become some big shot..which he still was and here she was about to be interviewed by him…he would never let her live it down.

"Miss Higrashi." Kagome took a deep breath and stood up, wincing at the horrible way the woman butchered her name.

"Here." She smiled as she walked over to the other woman.

Pepper forced herself to smile, leave it to Tony to try and replace her with a hot young thing. Yes, this girl was beautiful but a far cry from the women Tony usually chased after. She was dressed appropriately, unlike the last three women who came in wearing strips of clothing. No, this young woman was dressed in a knee length black pencil skirt, a light blue dress shirt, a pair of black heels, and had a black purse. She looked sexy yet classy.

Pepper also noted that she was short maybe five feet two inches. She had typical Asian features pale white skin, long waist length black hair, and almond shaped eyes. Yet, she was obviously not a full blooded Asian. Her eyes were a deep blue and her…figure was far more curvy then the typical Asians.

"Hello. My name is Pepper Pots…Mr. Stark will see you now." Kagome nodded and fixed her black purse on her shoulder and followed after the older young woman.

Pepper rolled her eyes as she opened Tony's door only to see him lounging in his chair, his feet kicked up on his desk as he looked up at the ceiling in boredom. Honestly he was acting like he was six years old when she knew for a fact he was twenty six.

"What have you brought me now Pepper?" Pepper glared at him and offered Kagome a strained smile.

"Mr. Stark-" She blinked as Kagome walked right up to Tony's desk and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? I am not a thing...we've been over this many times Horny Tony." Pepper watched with wide eyes as Tony immediately righted himself and grinned like a child given a new toy. What was she missing?

"Ahhh if it isn't Kagome! What brings you here? To me? Are you in love with me? Have you been stalking me this whole time?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she dug around in her purse to pull out her applications and other paper work he would need to look over.

"Tony I will hurt you…" She grabbed her folder and took it out of her bag and handed it to him.

Pepper moved to step forward knowing Tony had issues with being handed things but was surprised when Tony, _the OCD _Tony, took the folder and opened it only to shut it a second later.

"You got the job." He grinned as he slapped his hands down on the desk and turned to Pepper.

"Go draw up the paper work and what not, if you don't mind that is." Pepper merely nodded, today was not her day and she was honestly glad it was her last one, yes she loved Tony but she could simply not keep up with him and honesty deep down she didn't want to. "S-sure…it will take about twenty minutes is that okay?"

Kagome blinked and nodded, sitting down in a chair. "Sure, I'm not in any hurry."

Pepper nodded and walked out of the office closing the door behind her, muttering under her breath about crazy days and going mental.

Kagome smiled at Tony as he leaned over his desk, looking much like an eager child.

"So, what's up? Married? Seeing anyone? Having hot sex with random hot strangers every night?" She giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No, sadly. I'm here as you can see to get a job, which I guess I just got. What about you? Mr. Iron Man." He let out a little sigh and leaned back a bit, running a hand over his face.

"You heard about that?" She rolled her eyes at him, of course she did. He laughed and leaned forward again.

"Well, I've been busy. Being Iron Man does wonders for your social life. I mean I have women and disturbingly men throwing themselves at me left and right. So I hope you're ready to be my babysitter." Kagome stared blankly at him, she was nobody's babysitter.

"I won't babysit you but I will keep you in line." He smirked at her and rested his chin in his hand.

"Oh? And how will you do that?" She smirked secretively and mimicked his position.

"Oh, don't worry…I have my ways…" She giggled as he stared at her in mock fear.

"Sexual torture? I never took you for that kind of girl! Then again it's been years…for all I know you could be secretly a dominatrix." Her eyebrow twitched in anger as she stared at him like he was retarded.

"If you ever say something like that again I will hurt you…badly…" He laughed and waved her off as if she was telling a joke.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and caught his hand with her own and bent it back, enough to cause some pain but not enough for it to really hurt him.

"OW! Okay I get it I get it~! You are woman and I hear your roar now let go!" She rolled her eyes and let go of his hand, he was always over dramatic, yet he also knew when to be serious, which was not one of those times. Nope, this was two old friends falling right back in step where they left off.

"Drama queen." He huffed a bit and glared at her.

"Barbarian!" She grinned and leaned forward.

"Quit your whining you big baby. Le sigh, what would the world do if they could see the great Tony Stark aka Iron Man brought to his knees by little old me?" She smiled as he pouted at her.

"You didn't bring me to me knees…" She laughed again as he pouted more and decided to let him win, after all he _was_her boss now.

"Yes, yes I know, you the _great _Tony Stark were merely going easy on me." He smirked his pride now saved and nodded, once again leaning over to converse with her.

"So…want to have hot passionate sex? Right here? On the floor?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and watched her face lose all emotion.

Kagome stared at him blankly. Horny Tony never changed.

"No…" He pouted but laughed, he knew she would never take him up on such an offer, he just loved to mess with her.

Kagome slowly let a smirk break across her face.

"But I wouldn't mind being bent over your desk." She burst out laughing at his flabbergasted face. Oh Kami!

She held her stomach as her laughter rang around the room, oh that was priceless. She blinked as she looked up and notice Tony was mere inches away from her.

"Wha-" She was cut off by him capturing her lips with his own. She gasped allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth and claim it as his own. She moaned lightly as he did devilish things to her mouth.

They both pulled apart as the door was opened and looked at anything but each other, they looked like children who had been caught doing something bad by their parents.

Pepper mentally rolled her eyes as she walked into the room, both of them were looking anywhere but at each other and were blushing. Honestly they were acting like teens, either way it wasn't her problem anymore.

"The paper work is all ready. You guys just have to sign a few pieces of paper and it will all be finalized. Well, I guess I'll be going now." With that she turned on her heels and walked out of the room shutting the door on them, on Tony, on her past with him, and her love for him.

Kagome blinked and looked over at Tony and smiled. He blinked, wiping his lost look off his face, and smiled at her.

"Well its official, you're mine now…so…how about that desk sex?" She face faulted at his question and glared at him.

"No." He pouted but laughed lightly, this was going to be fun.

"That's what you say now…" She rolled her eyes at him.

"We'll see." He nodded.

"Yup." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Always have to have the last word huh?" He grinned and nodded cockily.

"Of course, I _am_ Iron Man." She stuck her tongue at him, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Kage Update LIST:**

**Love's Wishes**

**Page by Page**

**Endless Possibilities**

**Crackalisious**

**More Than Meets the Eye**

**(Free Type!)- Any requests? This is my one slot to update whatever I chose~!**

**Once again this list was made by Yuki, so if there's something you want updated and you don't see it on here feel free to PM her. X3**


	10. Clint Barton

**Clint Barton (HawkEye)**

**Setting: Post Avengers (movie)**  
**Theme: Bow**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi furrowed her eyebrows, her arms tense as she held back the string of her bow. Her blue eyes were narrowed at the ridiculously far away target, her fingers were starting to cramp yet she didn't let her arrow fly.

She grit her teeth as she felt his gaze on her ass, practically boring into it. Yes, his gaze was supposed to be on her, but he was supposed to be critiquing her archery form, not eye humping her ass! She glowered in her mind pissed at Natasha for making her wear the 'standard-issued' black cat suit.

She had an inkling that it was some form of hazing or something because so far the only other person she had see in the damn thing had been Natasha herself! Though that had only been once, since becoming 'face book official', as Tony liked to put it, with Bruce Banner, she had been instead wearing a simple pair of black slacks and a white shirt.

"I can feel your gaze on my ass, sir." The bite in her words was clear for him to hear and he merely smirked.

"I really have no idea what you mean. So, how much longer are you going to wait to take your shot? In the field, you wouldn't be able to hold it this long without becoming a target." He moved his eyes from her perfectly fine ass and trailed them up to her face, even though she was annoyed, her expression was still calm.

With a twang, the arrow flew, the tip of it lighting up with her powers. He watched it cut through the air, like a bullet, and slam into the bulls-eye of the target set up meters away.

He let out a low whistle as she quickly moved her arm, shooting off two more arrows within seconds of each other.

With a smirk, she turned to her superior and slung her traditional wooden bow over her shoulder, "If I wanted to be stared at like a piece of meat, I'd go visit Tony." It was true, even though he and Pepper were still going strong, he had a wandering eye and loved to mess with her. She was told it was how he showed his affection.

He merely smiled, drawing his own bow and within the blink an on eye, he shot off three arrows, splitting her own on the target, and easily retracted the bow high-tech compound bow and attached it to his quiver.

"I'm hurt, I was just trying to make sure you can keep your cool under certain situations. You are the newbie ,after all." He smirked as he started to lead her back inside the meeting room of the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, smiling as she fell into step with him.

She had been introduced to them not even a month after the Loki incident by General Fury. She had some kind of spiritual energy that could harm Gods, Thor had been made her guinea pig, and had some pretty big connections. She was a high ranking member of Taisho Corps, the Japanese version of S.H.E. and had been offered up as a peace treaty.

No matter how much bad blood there was between two beings, as long as they had a common enemy, their differences could be put aside. Oddly enough, she had fit in quite well, earning her spot and showing them why she was the top agent of Taisho Corps. She was well educated, level-headed, could take care of herself, and hold her own in a fight. It didn't hurt at all that she was hot.

The only issues he had with her was that she refused to give up her outdated bow, a topic they often bickered over. Otherwise, they meshed very well, and had been made partners after he and Natasha could no longer work together due to their past.

He still cared for her, yet was sore that her feelings for him had waned and she had been won over by Bruce. There was no ill will between any of them, things happened and people changed. It was just decided that they would work better as a team if they were no longer partners.

That wasn't to say Kagome was a replacement for her, hell no. They were alike in some ways, yet like day and night in others. Kagome wasn't afraid to let her thoughts be known, if she didn't like you, you would know. She was also one who embraced her feelings, if she was mad at you, you would know about it.

"Hey, old man, you still there?" He blinked as he grabbed the hand waving in front of his face. His gaze moved from the pale, lightly calloused hand up an well muscled, yet not overly so arm, to the smirking face of Kagome.

He huffed, but did not release her hand, "I'm not old."

Kagome rolled her blue eyes and let her fingers intertwine with his, "Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that. Say, are those grey hairs?"

She laughed, dancing away from him and ran to hide behind a surprised Steve Rogers, who had just entered the room with a file in his hands.

"Ah, Kagome, Bruce wants to see you something about wanting to analyze your energy…"

Kagome smiled and nodded remembering that Bruce had a few theories about how to help her double her powers or something. He used a lot of big scientific-sounding words that she honestly didn't understand, but listened anyway.

"Kay, well see you later, old man!" She laughed as Hawkeye sputtered after her, he should have known better then to be checking her out like a dog in heat!

"I'm only five years older then you!" He huffed as she stuck her tongue out at him and began walking with the Cap, grumbling about how the Cap was even older then him.

* * *

**AN: Going to work on getting everythign caught up on here when it comes to re-posts THEN work on the updating schedules Yuki has made for me. :D**


	11. Peter Parker

**Peter Parker (Spiderman)**

* * *

**Setting: Spectacular Spiderman (The Animated Series)**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked down the halls of her new school, finally she was here. After three years of traveling in feudal Japan she was done and now able to pursue her academic career…well, what was left of it. Here she was seventeen years old and a sophomore.

It was a good thing she convinced her mother to let her go to New York, a feat in itself, but she played the 'dad went there when he was in high school' card, she also combined it with the 'I need a fresh start' card.

Yeah, spending three years in the feudal era gave her a new outlook on life. You only live once, unless you were brought back from the dead or became an evil spirit, and life was short, live it to its fullest while you could.

So she went for it, and surprisingly her mother had agreed, then again she knew her mother was tired, oh so tired, of trying to figure out who this new Kagome was. The one who did what she wanted, when she wanted, and took what she wanted. Then again she was still the same old Kagome, on somelevels, she was just more… experienced.

She blinked when she spotted a semi familiar face and grinned. She quickly made her way through the crowd of people, no doubt checking out the new kid, and made a bee line for him. She grinned as she tossed her arms around his shoulders, making him epp. Though she did notice him tense mere seconds before hugging him, she shrugged it off.

"Peter!" Peter blinked at the Asian accent and grinned, he knew that voice! He hugged the young woman back, completely ignoring Gwen's scowl, but he was so happy!

"Kagome!" He pulled back but still held her lightly in his arms.

"You're here!" Kagome nodded happily and smiled again.

"Hai! Mama agreed to let me move here, I just have to call her every night and whatnot." Peter nodded, Kagome had mentioned after something had happened a few months ago her mother had been a bit overbearing because of it.

"Well that's good. How long have you been here? I mean you could have called me!" He laughed as she looked guilty.

"Well, I've been in town for a few days. But I was busy, getting all my stuff in order. Besides we both know if I would have called you I never would have gotten anything done!" Peter laughed and finally let her go.

"Guilty as charged." She nodded and straightened her dark green shirt. He blinked as he took in her outfit. Oh wow…she was wearing a tight dark green long sleeved shirt, a black knee length pleated skirt, and ankle high black boots. She…wow. He blushed a bit.

"Y-you look nice. Better then the pictures you sent." She laughed a light blush on her face.

"Why thank you." She blinked when she realized everyone was staring at them, especially a blond haired girl, who was glaring at Peter, a big blond male and a brunette who was hanging off the blond male was glaring at her.

Why was everyone glaring?

"Peter…who are your friends?" It was like a switch had been flipped. The blond stalked over to her, leaving the brunet behind, and leaned on the lockers in front of Peter. Making her frown lightly.

"Hello there beautiful. Can I get the name of my future girlfriend?" She blinked as the burnet huffed.

"FLASH!" Flash blinked, as if remembering the brunet was there.

"Er…sorry dear." The brunet scoffed and leveled Kagome with a glare.

"My Liz name's and I'mFlash's girlfriend." She blinked as the blond girl snorted making the brunet switch her glare over the blonde.

"Got something to say Gwen?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"No-" Liz smirked.

"I thought so." Kagome blinked as Peter tried to calm everyone down.

"Come on now there no ne-" Flash cut him off.

"Shut up Parker, I'm talking to your pretty little friend here." Kagome glared at him and was about to say something when both of the girls rounded on him. "Leave Peter alone!"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah!"

Kagome blinked and glanced at Peter who was turning red from all the attention on them. Her poor Peter. She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her as she ran for it.

Peter yelled out in surprise, gaining the attention of everyone else, but ran with her, intertwining their fingers as they ran for it.

They both laughed as they ran away Liz, Gwen, and Flash following them. This was by far the most fun he'd had in a long time.

Kagome grinned as she turned down a hall and pulled Peter into an empty class room and slammed the door shut. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down so they couldn't be seen through the small window in the door and giggled.

Peter laughed lightly as he brought his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. She nodded and tried to calm her laughter. They both watched with fun filled eyes when the three ran by the door. Only once they were out of hearing range they burst into laughter.

They leaned on each other as their laughter spilled from their lips.

For Kagome it was a trip back to normality, to before things had gone so horribly wrong, before she was forced to grow up.

For Peter it was a nice break from the constant pressure of being a super hero, a good nephew, an under paid worker, and a guy that was tossed around between two different girls who didn't know what they wanted. He was just Peter Parker hanging out with his pen pal.


	12. Heimdall

**Heimdall**

**Setting: Comics**

* * *

Kagome smiled secretly as she darted through the hallways of Asgard a secretive if not mischievous smile on her face. One that rivaled her elder brother Loki's if not surpassed it. Those who saw here merely shook their heads at the young princess of Asgard, beloved daughter of Odin and sister to Thor and Loki. She took after her brother Loki in more the just looks.

She like him was pale skinned, lithe, short, and had hair as black as the night. She was more inclined to magic like, though more so the healing kind then offensive, then weapons. She also had wits that rivaled the price of lies and hid a silver tongue behind sweet plump lips. Though to feel the sting of it one must have done something horrid for she was sweet tempted like her brother the god of Thunder.

Like him she had eyes as blue as the sky and was always happy and smiling. She shared her brother's positive outlook on life as well as the hope that there was good in everyone. Sadly she seemed to share her brothers' odd ability to end up in odd if not dangerous situations. Many had whispered she was the perfect balance of the two princes of Asgard.

She was beloved by all and to see her in such high spirits made them smile as well. Her raven hair flowed behind her a few small braids were woven in her raven locks. Her green dress flowed behind her, falling to her knees to allow her to move easily. On her forehead her small golden circlet glittered in the light as her small feet covered in ankle high leather bootsbarely made any noise.

Around her neck a small pink jewel hung on an unbreakable golden chain. It was rumors she was born clutching it and would cry when it was taken from her. The jewel was said to hold such power that it made even the All Father lust after it unless it was in her possession. Thus he had commissioned the finest magicians in the land to cast a binding spell, biding it to her, and had an unbreakable chain maid so she could keep it on her person at all times.

Though it was forbidden to speak of, the last one to have even uttered the rumors had his mouth sewn shut. Thus the rumors quickly died and the knowledge was forgotten.

She herself didn't know where the jewel came from just that it was a part of her it had always been and always would be. Which was what she had told her elder brother Loki when he questioned her about it, he was always looking for a way t gain more power. It would get him in trouble one day and they all knew it.

"Kagome!" The young woman paused in her steps and turned to the one who had called her, a bright smile on her face. She approached the elder woman and pulled her into a hug.

"Sif!" The woman identified as Sif merely hugged her back before pulling away to smooth out her clothes. She wore silver armor, for she was Lady Sif loyal companion to the Warriors Three and lover of Thor, over plain white clothes. A sword was strapped to her side as well as a few other weapons. Her dark brown almost black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail at the nape of her neck and on her forehead was a red weaved leather circlet to show she was with Thor.

Kagome looked up to and admired the other woman, hoping to one day make a name for herself just as she had. As the daughter of the All Father and younger sister to Thor and Loki she was always cast in their rather large shadows. She loved them all the same and never wished ill on any of them nor was she jealous, it would just be nice to be known as Kagome. Not the princess, not the younger sister of Thor and Loki but as Kagome.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and smiled as she latched onto Sif's arm, it was only a matter of time until she was made her sister in law, and happily chatted about the days. As usual her brother and the Warriors Three were busy rough horsing in the courtyard, typical men. Sif herself had been sparring with them as well but quickly gotten bored when it became a pissing contest and left to find better company.

With glittering blue eyes shining in admiration she gazed up at the other woman and tugged on her hand lightly a b lush coloring her cheeks. Immediately she knew what the young princess of Asgard was about to ask her and with a smirk of her red painted lips she beat her to it.

"My brother has been asking about you, I think he misses your company." She chuckled as the young woman brightened, a blush tainting her high cheek bones making her all that much more adoring. She found it adorable the puppy love the young princess shared with her elder brother. Unlike Thor and Loki who were revolted and did not like it, typical over protective males. Her own brother had reacted the same way when she had become the lover of Thor.

It was only his inability to leave the Bifröst that kept him from confronting the Asgardian prince.

Kagome smiled her cheeks hot with a blush as she thought of the man that had captured her heart. He was Sif's elder brother and guardian of the Bifröst as well as her father's most trusted subject. He had won his position by using his all seeing sight to fore tell of an attack by the Frost Giants. This had happened before she was born but she had heard tales of the war since she was but a child and was thankful that he had saved them from an ambush.

After that he had been hailed as a hero and appointed the guardian of the Bifröst, the only drawback was that he was fated to never leave his position. Something he had revealed after her many years of prodding that saddened him beyond belief. How he missed being able to go home and visit his parents and his sister.

The only one's who still visited him were herself, Sif, Loki, Thor, and their father, Odin. He had once had a budding romance with a woman known as Aroma, yet it had fizzled out when she refused to play second best to his duty. While she had burned with jealousy when he had mentioned his old lover she was there to comfort him. Of course being a typical male he was embarrassed about it put up a front, acting like it didn't matter and he didn't care. He waved her off with a grunt and she hadn't been back to visit him since then, she knew he needed his space.

To hear from his sister that e missed her, that he thought of her made her heart soar.

With a bright smile she detached herself from Sif's arm and offered her a small bow. "I'm going to go check on him, I'll see you later Sif!" With that she ran towards the Bifröst a hope in her sprint. She flushed as she heard the retreating laughter of Sif.

With happy steps she approached his home, built there as his home once he had been made the guardian of the 'gates', and was not surprised to see them there waiting for her. His tanned skin seemed to glow as he stood there in his leather armor and green clothes. Atop his head was a horned helmet that hide his shoulder length dark brown locks. His dark brown eyes shone with amusement as he gazed down at her his leather boot clad feet parted as he rested his large hands on his large broad sword.

She smiled as she came to a stop in front of him, she was two heads shorter then him and only came up to his chest. He returned her smile as he moved a large muscled arm to pull her into a hug a light chuckle escaping him as she yelped at the sudden action. He had never been one to initiate physical contact between them yet this was nice. With a happy sigh she hugged him back her arms wrapping around his neck as he easily held her, her feet dangling in the air.

"Hi Heimdall!" He let out another chuckle as he nuzzled her neck and pulled back to give her a smile. "Hello Lady Kagome." His voice was low and manly and it sent light shivers down her back. She squeezed him once more before he set her down in front of him and gazed up at him.

"I heard you missed me." It was clearly a banter and her merely grinned pulling off his helmet, letting his brown locks fall around his shoulders, and set it in the hilt of his sword which was buried in the earth under their feet. She smiled as he leaned down to brush a kiss on her forehead.

"That I did, come let us sit and chat." She blushed as she sunk to the grass and settled down yet yelped as he flopped down and pulled her into his lap his tan cloak acting as a thin cushion under them. She blushed as he let out a low rumble and leaned back on his hands to look up at the sky.

"You know that I am all seeing, that I can see the past and the future at a whim…" He trailed off his gaze not leaving the sky. She merely nodded her head as she leaned back against his broad chest. "Yes, why?" He grinned as he looked down at her and let his gaze take her in, savoring her beauty.

"Even longing to be like Lord Loki and get to the bottom of things." He chuckled as she pouted yet continued. "I did so last night, I looked into the future and saw something that made my heart warm and my soul complete…" He trailed off as she looked up her sky blue eyes gazing into his, already he could see the hope shine in them and it made him happy.

She knew her cheeks were beginning to flush ,the way he was staring at her made her feel like she was all that mattered in the world. She had to look away as his gaze bore into her and blinked as he grabbed her small hand with his own and began to play with it.

"Kagome, please look at me." She did so knowing it must be important for him for he had never once in the past said her name without her title. When she looked up she felt her heart flutter and instantly she knew what he was about to say and with a smile she curled her fingers around his.

"I love you." Her words held conviction and it made his heart sing, with a smile he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a chaste kiss and pulled back lightly to gaze into her eyes. "I know, and I love you." He sealed his confession with another kiss and smiled as she moved closer to him. He had seen but a glimpse of the happiness they would have, of the love they would share and he could not wait to make it a reality here in the present and not just a promise of what the far off future held.


	13. Eddie Brock (Venom)

**Eddie Brock (Venom)**

**Setting: Spectacular Spiderman (The Animated Series)**

* * *

Kagome sighed lightly as she sat in the small room, the room she called home. With its bland white walls, her bed, a desk and a dresser as the only other things besides herself that occupied it. There was also an adjoined bathroom but in all honestly it didn't matter. A prison cell was still a prison cell no matter how fancy it was.

That's what this room was, it was a prison cell, one she hated and loved at the same time. She hated it because she was forced to stay here yet she loved it because it allowed her to stay by his side. Even after he had shown up at her house, kidnapped her, and forced her to stay in this little room…

She loved him.

Some would call it Stockholm syndrome and some would call it denial, or being stupid, foolish, etc. But as far as she was concerned it was love in its purest form so they could all kiss her ass. She would literally bend over, pull down her skirt and panties for them so they could line up to kiss her pale Japanese ass. Then again she doubted he, no they would allow that.

They had been friends since they had met at college and a few weeks after their initial meeting they started going out. It was only after the fiasco with his best friend Peter Parker and his part time job that things started to go downhill. He was always angry, always grouchy and more often than not their dates ended up in her having to listen to him rant and rave about Peter and how he had ruined everything.

Even so she still stayed, what kind of a person would she be if she left the man she loved when things got a bit rough?

Her eyes darkened at that thought, she'd be her father if she did that. Her father had left her mother when she was diagnosed with cancer…needless to say her mother was now cured, no thanks to him. The only reason she had agreed to move in with him three years ago, leaving her native land of Japan for New York, was because he had money. Enough to put her through college, after which she would leave him just like he left them. Then again being kidnapped and forced to stay in a little room kind of put a damper on her academic career, oh well it wasn't her money that was wasted.

But, that was not the issue, no, not anymore. The issue was that the man she loved had become someone else, something else and yet…she still loved him. Through all his anger, angst, rage, and self pity she knew he just wanted to be loved…so she loved him.

It worked…for a time, he was back to normal no longer providing the negative energy that that thing lived off of…yet in the end it didn't matter that thing won and he was once again back to how he used to be. Full of anger and rage, even so it, they, kept her around, under lock and key.

She was theirs, the only thing they cared about, and dare she say it…loved.

She jumped as the door to her room was thrown open and turned to look at who did it, a small smile on her face, knowing all to well who it was.

"Welcome home." There he stood his body heaving with rage, the suit covering his full form; he must have lost another battle with Spiderman.

Venom stared at her, taking in her small form and felt a bit of his rage waver, yet it was still there right under the surface.

They had lost another battle against Petey and they were forced to run, their tail between their legs. But that was okay because they had the one thing Petey would never have. Some one that loved them no matter what they did, no matter who they hurt, their Kagome would always be waiting for them when they got home.

"Kagome."His voice was layered over by that thing, even so she smiled more.

Venom sighed as he walked into her room and paused mid step.

They did not want to hurt her, not again…the last time they were in her room they lost their temper when she called them by that name…they did not want a repeat performance…they didn't want her to fear them…to stop loving them…

Kagome let her smile fade, seeing his insecurity and his fear. They were afraid of hurting her again. Her hand ran over the scared flesh of her left arm, it still hurt to this day but it was a reminder. A reminder of when she realized that to love only half of the man was wrong. After that day, that incident, she learned to love all of him, them. That was not to say she approved of what they were doing but she would stand behind them, be there to love them and offer them comfort when they needed it, needed her.

It was obvious that they needed her now and she would be there for them. She stood up and walked over to them, stopping inches in front of them. She offered them a smile letting them decided how to proceed.

Venom felt a warm feeling rise in his chest before it was washed over by anger, even so they pulled her into their arms. A bit too roughly judging by her pained gasp but they pushed it aside when she wrapped her arms around them.

"We're home."As always his voice was over layered by that things, even so she smiled. It was just another part of the man she loved. She loved him, them, and they loved her. If anyone had a problem with that they, like she said before, could kiss her ass.

This was a far cry from the happily ever after's of story books but even as a young child she liked to differ from the norm. All that mattered was that was she was loved and loved in return, for what more could someone ask for?


	14. Avengers

**Setting: Post Avengers movie**

**Beta: Uchiha Bitch**

* * *

Kagome groaned as she rolled her shoulders, they were stiff from archery practice. Her body was over heated and slick with sweat as she entered the large bathing quarters of the facility. She glanced to her left and smiled at Natasha, who was just as sore, having been tumbling around with Thor.

Mandatory practice, since they had to be ready for anything. Loki's little 'I'ma-take-over-the-world' tantrum had shown them just how unprepared they were to handle a full out attack. Thank whatever Gods that _were_ on their sides they had stopped him. Somehow the cube had... exploded? Imploded? Whatever had happened, it was gone and the two Asgardian Gods were stuck on Earth.

Nick had been pissed the fuck off, but there was really nothing they could do about it. Luckily, Tony being filthy rich, was elected to house the two Gods; somehow it seemed everyone had come to live at the over the top mansion he had built, _just because_ he was Tony Stark. It was a nice place, spacious, and secluded, out of the eye of the news.

It was just so dam… flamboyant.

It was so, so _Tony_.

"You're thinking too much, it'll give you frown lines." She rolled her eyes at the slightly elder woman, who was stripping down like it was nothing, and she began peeling off her own black cat suit. With a sigh, she let the cool air wrap around her sweaty body and began shimming out of the rest of her clothes.

"You would know." She gave the other female a small smirk as she took the offered towel and wrapped it around her naked body then began clipping her hair up. With a grunt, she turned to the red head, envying her short red locks and sighed, "Little help?"

Natasha smiled as she took the offered hair clips and stood behind the young Asian female and began pinning her silken raven locks up. She marveled at how soft her hair was considering their line of work. Her gaze lowered to the pale expanse of neck that was exposed to her. She could kill Kagome ten different ways if she so pleased.

She frowned at the thought, the young woman had easily wormed her way into her heart, a place only Clint had been close to getting into. She cared deeply for the younger woman and would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. With a small pat to the slim fragile-looking back exposed to her, she smiled.

"All done." Kagome smiled as she turned to thank the redhead.

"Thanks, Nat." With that, she turned towards the built-in hot springs – yes, Tony went all out, and moaned as she lowered her sore body into the warm water. She let her eyes slide shut as Natasha disposed of her own towel before entering the warm waters. Natasha had no shame when it came to her body, she looked good and she knew it.

Kagome only wished she had her self-confidence.

They relaxed next to each other, merely enjoying the rare peace and quiet that settled around them. They both perked up when they heard the loud manly voices making their way towards the only hot spring in the place, a clever ploy of Tony's, and with a groan, Kagome shook her head and moved deeper into the water, making sure her towel was wrapped surely around her. She glanced at Natasha and rolled her eyes.

Natasha huffed, but grabbed her discarded towel and wrapped it around herself. She really didn't care who saw her naked, but she knew Clint and Kagome would be upset if the others saw her naked. Once her towel was on and secure, she sat next to Kagome and glared at Tony as he walked in stark naked with a large smile on his face.

"Ladies! I had _no_ idea you were in here!" He ignored the two grunts of disbelief from the two females as he plopped in the water, groaning as it washed over him.

This had to have been his best idea ever!

Steve held his overly large towel over himself, much like a woman would, and blushed as he snuck into the water and tried to blend in with the rocks that decorated the indoor hot springs. Bruce merely nodded at both of them, a towel around his waist as he sat down on a stool and began scrubbing himself of the day's sweat.

Thor grinned broadly, used to having chamber maids wash him, and flopped in the water, making it slosh around. His towel floated to the top of the water as he resurfaced and pushed his dirty golden locks out of his eyes, a broad grin on his lips. Clint gave Natasha and Kagome the once over before lowering himself into the water and making his way over to her and Kagome, "He~llo ladies."

Natasha merely rolled her eyes at his failed 'suave voice', but gave him a light peck on the lips, ignoring Tony's wolf whistle. Kagome rolled her eyes as the two settled in next to her like old people and glanced at the doorway where a semi-nervous Loki lingered, he was still treading on thin ice when it came to everyone, minus his brother and with a sigh, she locked eyes with him.

"You coming in?" She took no offense as he ignored her and walked over to the edge of the hot springs and got in, his towel tightly wrapped around himself. He kept to himself as he sat in the corner farthest away from them and sulked.

He was so damn sensitive all the time.

With a roll of her shoulders, she leaned back against the rock behind her and let her eyes slide close. She was more then used to this odd ritual of group bathing. It helped bond them as a team, as Tony liked to put it. A lie really, he just wanted to ogle them all naked, it was no secret he swung both ways, but truth be told, it _had_ gotten them closer, so they had all let it slide.

It seemed this one time his perverted ways had turned out well for everyone.

He just better not push it, because if she woke up with him in her bed one more damn time…

It wouldn't have been that bad if the man didn't sleep naked!

As it was, she already shared her bed with Natasha and Clint, she had no idea how it had happened, but they were kind of a thing? But not really? She herself wasn't entirely sure herself, she just knew that she cared deeply for both of them.

With a blush, she let herself sink lower in the water and smiled as Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from going any lower. In the past, she had passed out due to the heat from both the hot springs and the embarrassment of seeing certain parts of their teammates… at eye level.

"You okay over there, Kitten?" She flushed as Tony's words drew everyone's attention to her and merely nodded her head, the water resting under her nose.

Tony grinned as he leaned forward and winked at her, "Wouldn't want you to drown... then again, I wouldn't mind giving you mouth-to-mouth…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"In your dreams, Stark." He merely grinned.

"Oh, we do _much_ more than that in my dreams…" She rolled her eyes and gave Steve a small smile, he was watching her with worry.

He was such a mother hen.

"I'm fine! Really, guys! In fact, I'm going to get out now. I'll see you guys later." With that, she stood up, ignoring the way the wet towel clung to her curves and made her way to the edge of the water. She gave Bruce a smile as he extended a hand to help her out of the water, "Thanks." He merely smiled at her as he got in the waters himself.

With a groan, she exited the room, leaving her dirty clothes there to be taken care of later. She smiled as the cool air of the hallway met her overheated face and shut the door behind her. She slowly padded her way towards her room and grunted as she entered it.

She winced tripping over one of Clint's bows and glared at the mess. Clint and Natasha had semi-moved into her room and as such, it was over cluttered. With a dark scowl, she moved over to her dresser and pulled out a light orange tank top and bright blue sleeping shorts.

They weren't her usual attire, but most of her clothes were buried in a pile under her two new roommate's clothes. She would be talking to them about picking up later. With a sigh, she flopped on the unmade bed and winced as her hair pins dug into her scalp. With a grunt, she sat up and began un-pinning her hair. It was slightly damp from the heat and humidity in the hot springs, but she would deal with it later. She gave a big yawn, her body tired from the day and curled up in the middle of her king-sized bed.

She gave another small yawn as she let her eyes slide shut, more than ready to get her beauty rest.

She frowned in her sleep as she tried to move and found herself restricted and with a low groan, she cracked open her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness that had settled around the room. She glanced at the red blinking lights of her alarm clock and groaned.

Three forty-five AM.

She glanced from the clock and looked at her waist, two pairs of arms were wrapped around her waist. One pair belonged to Natasha, who was curled up to her side with Clint curling behind her. She smiled softly at the scene and blinked as she looked at the other pair of arms, with a twitching eyebrow, she looked at the owner of said arms and sighed.

It was Tony, no surprise there, yet she blinked when she realized, he too, had someone sleeping behind him, their own arms wrapped snugly around his naked waist. Her eyebrows shot up on her brow as she took in the Cap's sleeping face.

Well damn.

She knew there was some sexual tension between the two, everyone knew, but it seemed they had acted on it and were now a couple? She merely grunted as she rolled over to face Natasha and Clint, leaving the questions to be answered come the morning.

She slouched as Tony moved closer to her, his _thing_ poking her behind as he nuzzled her neck, his goatee tickling her as his hot breath fanned over her ear.

_"Kitten…"_ It was a breathy little moan and she knew that he was dreaming of not-so-innocent things judging by the hard-on poking her in the ass. If he ruined her last pair of clean shorts, she would be so pissed! She merely settled in to try and get back to sleep. Damn people taking over her bed, all that were missing were Bruce, Thor and his brother!

Her eyebrow twitched as something moved at the end of the bed, soft locks of hair brushed her leg. She didn't even bother looking and instead clamped her eyes shut and tried to get back to sleep, ignoring the many auras that were in her bed and were not supposed to be!

Had she known when joining the Avengers that it would end up in some odd polygamy kind of thing she might have second guessed her decision! Alas, it was too late, they had all wormed their way into her heart in some way or fashion, and in the morning, she would get to the bottom of things.

But for now, she was going back to sleep.


	15. Johnny Storm

**Johnny Storm (The Human Torch)**

**Setting: The Fantastic Four Rise Of The Silver Surfer (movie)**

* * *

Kagome blinked boredly as Johnny, her bff since middle school, showed off for the blond two tables away from them. Honestly, yeah she was used to it but still. It was boring to watch him show off for a blond who would get him to spend some money on her, have a few flings, and then dump him.

It happened every time, and she was the one who was forced to pick up the pieces aka be his re-bound, until he found another bimbo. She took a sip from her drink and gathered her things, it was obvious he had found his next bimbo, she gave it a week before he called her again. Thing was, she wasn't sure if she would answer when he did.

She was tired of being his re-bound so very tired of it because when he did call her and they hung out…she let herself believe she had a chance. Then, when he dropped her like a rock for the next pretty thing to cross his path it was shattered. She shook her head, she had no time to think of such things. She had a date with someone in half an hour. She was finally going to try and get over him.

"Look Johnny I'll see you later I have to go." Johnny blinked and turned to face her, looking much like a surprised golden retriever.

"Huh? But we just got here! Stay a bit longer…come on Gome~" She started blankly at him. Still half sitting, half standing.

"Johnny…we've been here for an hour…most of which you've spent making sex eyes at the blond over there. Now, as much as I love watching you two fuck each other in your heads, I have a date to get ready for. So…I'll see you later." With that she fully stood up, her black knee length cocktail dress swishing around her legs.

Johnny blinked, as he quickly got up and chased after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his arms, smiling at the nosey people who stopped to stare at them.

"Kagome. Just cancel your date. Lets hang out some more, I promise I'll be good!" Kagome sighed and pulled out of his arms.

"Look Johnny. I'm not canceling my date. Now why don't you go talk with the blond bimbo you've been eye fucking all night. Okay? Besides, we both know how this works. You call me when you need to reassure yourself you're manly and whatnot. Then you drop me for a bimbo, and then a week and a half later you'll call me again. That's how it's always been and that how it'll always be." With that she walked past him and down to her awaiting car.

Johnny watched with saddened eyes as she drove off in her black car. Was that really what he did to her? Used her as a rebound then dropped her? He knew he was a selfish ass but to make Kagome feel like that. He sulked as he glanced around, feeling like shit.

It was just, he really liked Kagome, had since she transferred into his school, all those years ago. She was his best friend, had been for years. In fact he was…in love with her, ewwww. He used the L word. As one could guess he was not used to loving someone. He was used to meaningless flings, which were what all his relationships were.

To put it simply he was afraid of admitting he was in love, because once he did and he told her…it would change everything between them…and he didn't want that. He wanted things to stay the way they were. They could talk and do anything together, to change all that by saying the L word was not a chance he wanted to take.

Yet, because he was so reluctant to act his age…he was going to lose the only woman he had ever loved to another man. His eyes filled with determination as he raced down the stairs of the restaurant and jumped on his bike, revving it once before he took off after her.

Kagome felt tears roll down her face as she made her way to her house to get ready for a date she really didn't want to go on, but she had to. She was tired of building her life around his, tired of it and she knew it wasn't fair to herself. He would never love her back the way she loved him.

She screamed when his motorcycle zoomed in front of hers. She swerved and almost ran into another car before she managed to pull off to the side of the road. She gasped, her heart beating a mile a minute as she leaned over her steering wheel, trying to remember how to breathe.

She jumped and screamed again when someone knocked on her window, she slowly turned her head to glare at the person, Johnny, and opened her door, slamming it into him.

Johnny yelled out in pain as he held his poor arm.

"What was that for?" Wrong thing to say. Before he knew what was happening Kagome was yelling at him in her native tongue and smacking him all over his face and chest.

He, having enough of being a punching bag pulled her struggling form into his arms and held her to him. He had never been so worried, seeing her car almost ram into another one froze his blood in his veins and yes he knew it was his fault but it still scared him.

"Kagome calm down." He blinked when she actually listened to him and stilled in his arms, what he wasn't prepared for was her glaring up at him, tears in her eyes.

"YOU BAKA! You-you irresponsible son of a bitch! You could have killed me!" His heart squeezed at the very thought and he pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"I know and I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm so stupid. I mean I acted so brashly. I thought, I thought you were leaving me for good and I acted without thinking. God. I'm so sorry."Kagome whimpered but hit him again.

"You baka! I can't believe you…ugh why do I love you again? You're a jerk!" She glared t him as he smiled goofily at her.

"I know…but I'm your jerk." With that he slanted his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. Kagome gasped allowing him to shove his tongue in her mouth and explore it.

After a few seconds he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, laughing lightly as she glared up at him with tearful eyes.

"Would it help if I said I love you?" Her glare softened for a second before retuning full force.

"I hate you." He grinned making her slowly grin herself.

"Love you to." She let out a shaky sigh as she leaned on him to whispering his ear.

"If I even see you looking at a bimbo I will drop you like a rock." Her voice was deadly calm making him freeze and nod.

"Gotcha." She nodded and hugged him lightly.

"I'm serious…" He sighed and nodded.

"I promise~ now…can we get out of here? We're on the news…" Kagome blinked and noticed the cameras, oops, then she grinned and nodded a devious plan forming in her ehad.

"Sure, just as long as you admit that you're whipped." He blushed bright red but nodded knowing if he didn't she would walk away from him right then and there if he didn't.

"I…Johnny Storm am whipped…." He hung his head, he could already hear Bruce's laughter in his head. But he mused it was worth it.

Kagome smiled as she hugged him once more, a devious smirk on her face.

"We can go now." He grumbled but nodded. The things he did for her, it was totally unfair, he could already hear Bruce's laughter in his head.


	16. Tony Stark::

**Tony Stark (Iron Man)**

* * *

"You what?" Kagome fumed as she looked at the bill for a very expensive building...that he had destroyed while fighting some dummy in a suit. "Tony! I can't believe you blew up Tashio Corps' new building! You are so sleeping on the couch!"

Tony pouted as he lounged on the chair. "Come on Kagome! I saved the _world_!" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care! How many times have I told you! Don't blow up things that aren't yours!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to remember that when I'm being slammed into a building." She smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now get some rest we have to go to a mixer tomorrow and you will apologize to Sesshomaru for blowing up his new fourteen million dollar building." Tony rolled his eyes and moved from the chair he was sitting in to lay on the couch.

"At least my buildings are nicer." He blinked when Kagome came out of their room carrying a blanket and a pillow, though he had to admit he was way more interested in her choice of pajamas. She was in a white t-shirt of his and had on a pair of green shorts so short he almost thought she wasn't wearing anything under until she bent over, to put away a few things. He grinned lecherously.

"Do I have to sleep on the couch? I mean there are so many more enjoyable things we could be doing together in our room…" She rolled her eyes at him and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before turning on her heel to walk back into their room, tossing him a goodnight over her shoulder.

"Whatever Tony, get some sleep because if I find you crashed out in your lab again I will make it two weeks on the couch." With that she shut the door behind herself and climbed into their oversized, but pillow top bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning she was so rudely awoken by someone groping her breasts. She felt her eyebrow tick with anger; she didn't even have to open her eyes to know who it was.

"Tony I swear to god, boyfriend or not, I will hurt you if you don't stop right now." She heard his chuckle as he stopped and got up.

"Love you to…now get your lazy, but fine, butt up. I'm not paying you to sleep." She huffed as she sat up and stretched yawning a bit as she replied to him.

"Tony you haven't paid me in two weeks and if you forget you're the one that said I don't have to do anything anymore because I'm your woman and yadda yadda testosterone spray yadda yadda." He blushed lightly but covered it up quickly.

"Yeah but that doesn't stop you from still doing your job, not to mention nagging me." She got out of the bed and kissed his pouting lips lightly.

"Sorry dear but I was hired at your personal sectary, and I still am, girlfriend or not. Also I would like my paycheck soon, or I'll be forced to report you." She smiled at him and walked over to his dresser to pull out his chosen outfit for the day.

He rolled his eyes at her but plopped on the bed and nuzzled it like it was his lover.

"Ahh how I missed you my one and true love! Was she mean to you? I'm sorry daddy will never let her come between us again." She rolled her eyes at him and dropped his clothes on his head.

"Go shower and get ready, we have to make an appearance at Sesshomaru's party," She puased to look at a slim black watch on her wrist, frownign lighlty. "Which starts in about two hours." He groaned and shoved the clothes off his face.

"I don't wanna~ I'm still tired, the couch was lumpy and I didn't get any sleep and it was all your fault." She gave him a blank look, which he ignored.

"Oh yeah, because I was the one who destroyed his multimillion dollar building." She felt her eyebrow twct as he pouted liek a small child. "Just go take your shower." She epped as he shot up and pulled her onto the bed, pinning her beneath him.

"Only if you take it with me. Come on you know you wanna." He wiggled his eyebrows at her sexily making her laugh, her anger with him disappear somewhat.

"Tony you know I can't we don't have much time. It takes an hour to get there and no! You are not flying us there in your Ironman suit. Yeah, I know that look and yes I'm serious. Last time I was crazy enough to let you fly us any where I got almost got sick and let's not forget how horrid my hair looked." They both shared a small laugh at her last comment, for her hair really did look horrid, like a rats nest.

Tony laughed, she did have a point, but he was a man on a mission.

_He wanted sex._

"Come on Kagome the longer you stall the longer it will take us. Just one quickie that's all I'm asking for." He kissed her neck making her shiver and he smirked, he had this in the bag.

Kagome resisted the urge to let out a pleasured sigh, Tony was a man that knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Even so she was paid to keep him in line, and she quite enjoyed her job, and they had a schedule to keep. Maybe, if he was lucky, she would let him 'tap it', it was his new favorite word for sex, damn those MTV shows, but that was _if _he was lucky.

She smiled as she turned to him and kissed him, she moaned into the kiss and thus a make out session was started. His hands were roaming all over her body, as if he was trying to map it and engrave it into his mind, but before things could get to heated she pulled away from him, a small evil smile on her face.

"As much as I'd love to have a quicke, then again I don't know what the difference is between that and regular sex with you is, we have to get ready. Now go take your shower." His face fell, almost like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over his head.

"That's so mean; you're a sadist aren't you? I can't believe it. I'm dating a sadist, woe is me! I know you love to get me all horny only to leave me hanging with blue balls….you sadist….can I at least get a blow job?" The way he asked her reminded her of a small child, why she did not know, asking for a sugary treat. She couldn't help it but she burst out into laughter.

Tony sulked as he watched his woman laugh at him, he honestly did think she was a sadist… Even so he knew she was right, they _did _have to get ready. As much as he would rather play the secatary and the rapist he did have to make amends with Sesshomaru, the man was a good business partner.

Kagome glanced at an unusually quite Tony and instantly felt bad, maybe she did take it a bit to far. Plus it was true that ever since the Ivan thing they hadn't been able to have sex regularly, in fact they usual got right to the good part only to be interrupted…maybe one quick blow job would be okay…

"Oh, all right fine." Tony blinked, huh what?

"Did you say something?" Kagome's eyebrow once again ticked in anger and she huffed.

"Never mind just go get ready." With that she rolled off the bed and grabbed her preselected clothes from the nearby dresser and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

It was thirty minutes later that she, dressed in a black thigh length cocktail dress, made her way to go check on Tony. She opened the door to their room and smiled at him as he sat on the bed, fully dressed and ready to go. Minus his tie being untied and a watch, why he couldn't pick out his own watch was beyond her. Even so he had done what she asked and she had to admit he did clean up nicely.

"Hey there handsome." She smiled at him as she looked up at her and whistled.

"You're not too shabby yourself." She shook her head, her now curled black hair bouncing around her shoulders, and walked over to him, picking up his watch case on her way. Once she was in front of him she handed it to him, which he took, then again he was over that OCDness of his, wel only when it came to her. Which was oth a blessing and a curse. She easily and almost robotically tied his tie and patted his shoulders leaning in to kiss his lips lightly and pulled back so she could grab the watch case back from him.

She opened it and glanced at the multi million dollars worth of watches in the case and looked up at him in question.

"What do you fee like today? Rolex? Gold? Silver?" He merely shrugged.

"It's up to you, chose whatever you think will look the best." She nodded and grabbed a sliver watch, nor even paying attention to the brand, and closed the case. She blinked at him as he held out his arm for her to put it on.

"Tony…what are you my child? God, can't you even put your own watch on?" He smirked at her, not even missing a beat.

"If you were my mom not only would you be a MILF but we'd be considered incestuous…then again if you like that kind of thing…OUCH!" He pulled his arm away from Kagome and held it to him like she had broke it, tossing a disbelieving look at her.

She rolled her eyes, did he always have to be so overdramatic? All she did was pinch him. Jeez.

"Crybaby." He sighed but stood up, glancing at his watch, and walked past her.

"Come on _mother, _we're going to be late." He smiled to himself as he heard her storm after him. It never ceased to amaze him at how easily he could push her buttons.

It was forty five minutes later that they had reached the party, which was in full swing.

Kagome was grumbled under her breath at Tony who was smiling, now in sexy playboy mode, as he escorted her around the room, like a normal couple, to bad no one knew they were dating.

They both thought it was best to keep it under wraps, his company was still barely making its comeback after the Ivan incident, the rumors that would spread if word got out he was dating her, his secatary, would only make matters worse. Even so she was still pissed at him, if Sesshomaru took offence to them being late it would make his comeback all that much harder.

Her anger was hidden behind a small smile as she hissed at him under her breath. _"I can't believe you…stopping to pick up some Mc Donalds…we're so late and if Sesshomaru gets mad…"_ She trailed off smiling happily as they were approached by others.

So was the start to yet another boring party.

* * *

Kagome glared at Tony as he fawned over the teeny bopper, the girl was sixteen at most. He was looking for a law suit and a black eye. Honestly just because they weren't letting others know they were dating didn't mean he had to go this far.

Jerk.

She smirked as she noticed a young man giving her the eye, if Tony wanted to play _that _game she would play it to, besides she knew him far too well...this was going to be fun...

Tony laughed and threw his arm over the girl, shooting Kagome a glance out of the corner of his eye. He more than expected her to be throwing glares at him and the brat hanging off his arm.

Banish _him _to the couch would she?

He was more then caught off guard when he saw her in the arms of some...playboy! Even worse it was a rich playboy! This would not do! He glared at the man as he let go the brat in his arms and stomped, er, calmly walked over to them, waving off the young girl.

Kagome hid her smirk as Tony came stalking over, and pretended to be surprised when he stopped next to them. "Oh, Mr. Stark is there something I can help you with?" He grinned as he pulled her into his arms.

"Let's dance." She nodded and let him whisk her off to the dance floor, her black cocktail dress twirling with their movements.

"You think you're pretty cute don't you?" She smiled at him and faked innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He scoffed and leaned into whisper in her ear.

"Of course not. Next time you want my attention just ask for it." She rolled her eyes at him.

"What makes you think I want your attention?" He grinned cockily and dipped her.

"What woman doesn't?" She rolled her eyes and twirled around.

"This one." With that she walked away from him and sat down next to the young man she was talking with before.

The young man smirked at her.

"You're cruel." She batted her eyes at Tony as he stalked off to go pout.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Tashio." He merely smirked and sipped his drink.

Kagome smirked a she drank her own drink. That would teach him, yet she knew it was only a temporary fix. Oh well, it was like trying to teach an old dog a new trick. They would get it for a minute and then forget it the next.


	17. Loki Laufeyson:

**Loki Laufeyson**

* * *

**Setting: Thor (the movie)**

* * *

Kagome laughed as he showed off for her, using his magic to make her day, as high priestess she was always so stressed. He let the beautiful green lights fade from his hands and gave her a small sly smile. She smiled back as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his slightly colder than normal chest. "My love what would I do without you?" He frowned over her head lightly as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Hopefully that will never happen so let's not dwell on it." He smiled as she let out a content hum and cast a gaze out over his father's kingdom. Things had been set in motion and soon it would be his, he would make his father proud and he would make him love him like he did Thor. Yet for now he was content with being loved by her, his Kagome.

She was the one thing Thor hadn't stolen from him, or been handed on a silver platter and he would keep it that way. No matter what he had to do or who he had to become. Many had done worse things in the name of love and he was going to be no exception.

What wouldn't a son do for the love of his father?

He was about to find out. So long as he had her by his side he would be well, even...even if his father never loved him he would always have her love, but, he had to try...he _had _to.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat up on the bed, the pristine white sheets shifting to reveal her small pale form covered in a plain white sleeping dress. She glanced to her side where her Loki _should_ have been but yet again he was not there. She shook her head, she knew he was not cheating on her, for Gods loved forever, yet she knew he was up to something and it was not his usual mischievous pranks.

With a determined clench of her teeth she got out of bed, shivering as her petit feet made contact with the cold marble of the floor, and grabbed one of his cloaks wrapping it tightly around herself. She needed to find him, to ask him what was wrong. She knew the crowning of his brother the next day irked him if only a bit.

Yes, he loved his brother but like with all siblings especially male there was an unspoken rivalry. She hope he was merely planning a small prank, something harmless and that would be it. But…she had her doubts, she had seen a darkness start to settle in his eyes and it worried her.

With silent steps she walked the golden halls of the palace in search of her lover, yet for once she could not feel him and it frightened her. Their magic's had bounded then night they had so they could always feel the other…yet she felt nothing.

Tears welled in her eyes blurring her vision as she speed up, a frantic need to find Loki wheeling up in her. She was so distraught she didn't notice the man in red before her until she ran face first into him. "Oh!"

She gasped as strong firm hands caught he about her waist and steadied her with a slight chuckle. "Dear Kagome you should be careful! You never know who could be stalking the halls of the palace this late at night…then again why are _you_ out here? Playing a game and hide and seek with my brother?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and laughed as she turned red and huffed at him.

"Oh Thor you pervert! Shouldn't you be asleep, my soon to be king?" She smiled as he let go of her waist and rubbed the back of his head. "Can't…" He leaned forward a serious look on his handsome face. "I'm too nervous." The words were whispered yet she couldn't help but to laugh as she settled next to him against the wall.

"You? The great and mighty Thor are nervous? Oh dear…what ever shall we do?" She gave him a small smile letting him know she was kidding and he returned it.

"It's just…I know I'm ready but…how can I argh! I can face an army in battle alone, bare handed and not feel a thread of fear but the thought of having to live up to my fathers..to everyone's expectations as a king….its a tad bit frightening."

Kagome nodded, knowing all to much about what he was talking about, and leaned against his side. "I know what you mean. It is hard and freighting but you have to do your best Thor besides you won't be alone. You'll have your brother, your friends, and me. I _am_ the high priestess should I think you need help or a good kick in the but I'll give it to you. Plus you know Loki will tell you."

They both laughed at that thought, Loki was well known for making his opinion known. Him and his silver tongue.

Thor laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and started leading her away from the hall they were in. "That is very true but come, we must get you to bed. I want you to look your best for my crowning!" She nodded a smile on her face. "Of course, but I expect you to get some rest as well. I can't have my future king looking like he got beat up by Sif!" They both laughed lightly at the joke because it had happened before.

He had a tendency for ditching important meetings and such and Sif _always _had to go find him, bringing him back thoroughly roughed up.

Thor paused outside the doors to her bed chambers and released her giving her a small bow. "Well here we are my dear Kagome, your bedchambers." He gave a light kiss to the back of her hand.

Kagome smiled and did a small curtsy, her body engulfed by the green cloak she wore. "Thank you my lord, I must bid you a due." She smiled at him one last time before opening the doors to her room and slipping in.

"Kagome." She jumped at the voice and held a hand to her rapidly beating heart. She moved towards her bed, where the voice had come from and smiled.

"Loki! Don't scare me like that!" She smiled as she shed his cloak and set it on a nearby chair. Totally missing the scowl on his handsome face as he sat on the edge of their bed in nothing more the black pants.

"What were you doing with my brother?" She blinked as she turned to face him. "I ran into him while looking for you. He was kind enough to escort me back to our chambers." She frowned as he flopped back on her well _their_, as the rumors had guessed, bed and looked up at the ceiling a small frown on his face. "Hm."

She shook her head at him, he was pouting. She climbed on the bed and laid down next to him her head on his colder than normal chest. "Oh do not pout my love. Come let us sleep we have a very big day tomorrow."

She had planed it all out, once Thor was crowned she would ask his permission to allowed to marry Loki. As high priestess of their kingdom she was not truly allowed be with a man. Other priestess's in the past had been allowed to have lovers but _never_ marry. Nor have a family. They feared it would shift her focus from the well being of the kingdom to her husband and any children she might have.

She knew if she married Loki it wouldn't really change anything, she loved him more the anything, yes even her kingdom, yet her powers had not waned and her duties had not shrunk. So the marriage would be merely to show that yes, she could be a wife and eventual mother and still uphold her duties. Plus she was sick of all those damn fan girls hanging all over _her_ Loki.

She smiled as she cuddled closer to him, totally _oblivious _to the dark look in eyes and the cold look on his usually handsome face.

Loki nodded, wrapping his arms around her thing waist, a small smirk on his face. "Yes, yes we do…."

He would fully set his plan into motion tomorrow, Thor would fall and he would be his father's favorite. When he had first planned this little 'revolution' he had a place for this brother, his head general while he was king and Kagome his queen. But after tonight that would change Thor was far closer to his Kagome then he liked and he would not lose her to his brother.

No, he would get him banished and then he would prove to his father, to Kagome, and to his kingdom that he was better than his brother. That even though he was not entitled to the throne by blood he would be the best king to ever have sat in the throne.

He would be better then Thor. He _had _to be.


	18. Bruce Banner & Tony Stark

**Bruce Banner & Tony Stark**

**Setting: Post Avengers**

**Beta: Uchiha Bitch**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lounged in the plush leather computer chair, bored out of her mind as her two lovers bickered over yet another theory on her powers. Really, they had to break everything down to science, she mused it was just who they were. They were men of science, both geniuses in their own right.

Tony Stark was the leader in computer technology, maker of the Iron Man suits and Iron Man. Bruce was an expert in pretty much _everything_. Put them together in one room and dear lord! She glanced at the two, they were hovering over charts and other science stuff, and tapped her fingers on the top of the desk she was leaning on, "You know… you could just accept it's not something science can explain…."

She blinked blue eyes as they both turned to her a bit grumpy from the all-nighters they had pulled. With a mental sigh, she wanted to cry, judging by the looks they were giving her, she was in for another speech about how science could explain everything!

This was worse than her college math courses!

Tony frowned, his dark brown eyes taking in his younger lover, the reason for his headache. Ever since they had discovered she had 'powers', he and Bruce had been trying to figure where her powers came from, where they stemmed from and what powered them so they could help her control them better. He had an inkling that Nick would try and recruit her since she had been able to immobilize Thor with a simple glowing touch! No doubt the sneaky General was thinking of ways to deal with Loki should he ever come back.

He would fight the General tooth and nail, as would Bruce, but the man had his ways and if she was to be drafted into the Avengers, they wanted her prepared! They cared far too much for the young woman who had fallen into their lives. She had been taken on a new work program Pepper had created when she was in charge of Stark Industries. Being Iron Man ate up a lot of his time and before he knew it, she was engaged to his driver Happy, and retiring.

It had saddened him to lose her, she fit with him so well… yet he understood and after a bout of pouting, he had sent her on her way with a nice big bonus. It had been a trip getting back into running his company, she had changed a lot of things, but he got the hang of it and with Bruce by his side, he was able to manage both work and being Iron Man.

Once everything had settled into place and he was comfortably back in the groove of things, he began checking into those Pepper had hired, Kagome Higurashi being one of them. She was an Asian beauty if there ever was one and to be perfectly honest, his interest in her was purely physical at first. Yet she turned him down and down again, and thus, a fun game of cat and mouse, or in her words 'sexual harassment', began.

"I think I broke him…" He blinked out of his fond memories as Bruce let out a small laugh at Kagome's words.

He huffed at both of them. "Tch." She rolled her eyes and shifted in the plush leather chair he had brought into the lab for her. While she was nowhere near as smart as him and Bruce, not that he blamed her – no one was – she liked to sit and watch them tinker about in his lab.

In fact, she was the voice of reason when they went into 'mad scientist mode', making sure they ate, slept, and showered. To think the world's smartest minds bent to her every whim. He shook his head and offered Bruce a small grin as he held up a finger, much like a teacher trying to gain the class' attention, "You see, my Kagome, science explains everything… you just have to find the answer!"

She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, well ,my dear men of science, I think it's time you take a break for some food," She paused giving them both pointed looks as they move to open their mouths and argue with her, "It's been six hours since your last meal. Now, come on." She stood up and placed her slim hands on her tiny waist and gave them a pointed look.

She smiled as both men sighed, slumping their shoulders as they started putting away their various tools and things, "Good boys, go wash up and I'll order something real quick. Thai sound good?" Before they could answer, she turned on her heel, "JARVIS, can you find me the number of a Thai place that delivers please?"

JARVIS's leveled voice merely replied with a, "Yes, Ms. Higurashi." And began naming off a few places as she entered the small elevator that would take her to the living level of the house.

Bruce chuckled as Tony grumbled under his breath, no doubt upset that Kagome had ignored him as she left. He placed a calming hand on Tony's shoulder and cracked a grin, "There, there, my friend. You should know better than to even try to argue with her." He laughed as Tony shrugged off his hand and pouted, putting his tools away.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd think she was our mom with how she orders us about." He shook his head as he wiped his hands clean of whatever had accumulated on them in the work shop.

"Tony… that's just a very odd comparison… she just cares about our welfare." He scrunched his nose up at the thought of Kagome as his mother of all people.

Tony let out a bark of laughter as he and Bruce entered the elevator, "Yeah, I guess that was a bad comparison…" He shivered and shook the thought away as he hit the button for the living level of their home, "Though… she would make a pretty hot mom."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator, thoughts of a pregnant Kagome floating in his mind's eye, "She would."

He was truly shocked by such an admission, ever since the accident, he was used to being alone . To keeping to himself and living away from people – mainly to protect them from himself and his anger. Tony had, in fact, been his first truly close friend since he had become known as the Hulk when he was angered. It had taken the man a lot of convincing to get him to agree to stay in the city with him.

He had mainly agreed because he knew Tony needed a friend when Pepper had moved on. He knew what it was like to have a woman you loved leave you because of your work. After the accident, his own love interest had been frightened of him. It was a justified fear, the 'Other Guy' could be terrifying, and he understood that. He had left her behind and learned to live on his own, to be alone.

So he knew what Tony was going through as the man was a recovering alcoholic, he didn't want his friend to fall prey to such a dangerous habit again and had moved in with him under the pretense of helping with his projects and the company. They both knew the real reason, but never spoke of it. It had taken a while, but the man had gotten back on his feet and things were back to as normal as they could be.

That was when they had meet Kagome, hired by Pepper to be a desk worker. Tony took a shine to her and had fixated on her. He, himself, had been drawn in by her, she was so happy and calm and just projected a sense of peace and calm. They had become friends fairly quickly since Tony had promoted her to his personal secretary, much to her annoyance. He knew Tony had a reputation as a play boy among other things, but he had never seen the man give chase to a single woman.

It was amusing to say the least!

Kagome turning him down left and right only added to his amusement. Many a times, he calmly listened to her rant and rave about how much of a 'pig' Tony was, over coffee or a small lunch. He knew she cared for Tony, the man had a way of_making_ you care, yet she was resisting it. She, herself ,had just gotten out of a semi-long and disastrous relationship of her own and was not ready to move on, let alone with Tony Stark and his reputation.

So they had become fast friends and before he knew it, he had feelings for her! He was shocked, scared, and mad at himself. He had tried to distance himself, it wasn't safe for him to feel that way about her. Tony was after her and if he got jealous or mad at something the other man did, then he would 'Hulk out'.

So, he had tried to nip those feelings in the bud. He had failed, it had only made Kagome concerned for him and it had gotten to the point where she cornered him and thing had gotten out of hand.

He 'Hulked out', Tony was there in an instant and while he was fuzzy on the details, since he never really remembered what he did when he was the Hulk, he was later told the Hulk merely clung to Kagome like a child to his favorite toy and growled at Tony when he tried to get to close to them. A real shocker, since when he came to, he was usually surrounded by carnage and rubble.

"You getting senile already, Bruce?" He blinked at the playfully snarky remark, yet merely shook his head at the slightly younger man.

"You wish," He shot Tony a small smirk as he exited the elevator, "You'll have to deal with being the second best in the science community for a while longer." Normally such an insult, while said playfully, wouldn't fall from the normally polite man's lips, but living with Tony for so long had rubbed off on him.

Tony huffed at the playful insult and walked after his lover, "Oh yeah, whatever, you're just jealous." He walked past the slightly taller man and took a seat at the counter and leaned on it, watching Kagome move about the kitchen, getting out plates and forks for when the food was delivered.

Bruce rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him, his gaze also on the young woman as she moved about the kitchen with practiced ease, "Whatever helps you sleep better at night, Tony."

Tony gave a small perverted smirk and batted his eyes at the other man, "Oh, you know what helps me sleep at night, big boy."

Bruce blushed a bit, still semi-uncomfortable to find himself sexually involved with the other man as well as sharing a lover. He muttered under his breath, "Pervert."

Tony merely puckered his lips as if asking for a kiss, "You know you like it." He yelped as a stack of paper towels smacked him up side his head from behind, "Ouch!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as he cradled his head like she had really hurt him and placed the paper towels on the counter, "Oh, hush up, Tony! It didn't hurt that bad and leave poor Bruce alone!"

Tony pouted as she leaned against the elder man and placed a small kiss on his cheek, one he returned, "You're both so abusive to me!" He mock pouted as she rolled her eyes and moved to hug him, her fingers running through his hair where she had smacked him with the paper towels.

"Oh, whatever, Tony, you've had much worse." She moved to place a small kiss to his cheek, yet he turned his head and caught her lips in a small kiss. He smirked as she pulled back blushing and moved to lean against the counter between the two of them, "Oh, by the way, Tony, it came to fifty seven bucks. I charged it to the card."

She laughed as he grumbled, all in good fun, and winked at Bruce as he let out a small chuckle. All of them knew it was a drop in the hat when it came to the rich man, yet he liked to grumble none the less, not used to having a shared account with anyone, let alone _two_ people.

The fact that he had added them to his account was a big statement in its own, but none of them commented on it, knowing that none of them were ready to do so. They were taking each day as it came, not labeling anything or making anything too complicated. They were happy the way things were and yes, down the line they would set things in stone and deal with the fall out of such a taboo and odd relationship, but not tonight.

That was for another day.


	19. Bruce Banner

**Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**

**Setting: Post Avengers (movie)**

**Theme: Home**

* * *

Bruce Banner sighed as he wiped his brow free of the sweat that had accumulated there. He glanced to his left and smiled lightly at the small Asian woman who was working next to him, her back length black hair pulled into a low ponytail. She had to be hot, wrapped in the traditional garbs of a shrine maiden as she dusted the various artifacts that littered the store house they were currently in.

He, himself, had already worked up quite the sweat moving them around for her; he had to earn his stay after all. He had been boarding on the shrine grounds for about a month and a half, ever since he had spilt from Tony after the Loki incident. The man had good intentions, but he was never comfortable being in the city, it was far too dangerous.

Yes, the other guy showed some control during the battle and was even able to recognize friend from foe yet he still didn't want to chance it. Tony had understood and had sent him off in a jet with flashy car and a gold credit card with no limit. He had left the car in a storage unit, preferring to walk where ever he was going to. The card lay in his wallet untouched, he wanted to earn his own way, it was just who he was.

"Ne, Bruce-san, are you okay?" He blinked at the soft voice and smiled at the woman, she was but a few years younger than him, yet she had seen far more then she should have had to. Her eyes, like his, were haunted, yet they still held hope – hope for the future.

"I'm fine, Kagome-san, where do you want this box?" Kagome smiled at her only current tenant on the shrine, Souta had moved away to college, and her grandfather had passed away two years ago, her mother followed not even that long ago, leaving her alone on the shrine. She had gotten used to it, her adventures in the past mellowing her out and making her wiser.

Sadly enough, she never was able to graduate, not that it meant that much to her anymore. Life was about more then degrees and a pay roll. She was more than content to take over the shrine and offer a helping hand to any that came to it. She didn't need a degree or job title to do that.

Bruce had wandered onto the shrine form the back of the grounds; he, like many, thought the woods that spanned for miles were just that. Wild woods, in actuality, they were technically part of the shrine grounds. Yet, she waved off his apologies for living and hunting in them and offered him a room to rent. Of course, he had declined, preferring to be on his own, yet after she found him sleeping in an alley way and dragged him back to the shrine, he gave into her.

He had offered to get a job to pay for his stay, but she waved it off. Sesshoumaru had kept his word to look after those that were part of their group. She, being a descendant of Rin and one of Sango's and Miroku's sons, was set for life when it came to money, as were any that shared the blood of the original 'Inu Tachi'. So, she merely asked him to help her around the shrine.

"On the shelf over there, please," She pointed to a shelf behind him and watched as he easily lifted the large box up, his muscles moving under is shirt, and placed it on the shelf. She blushed lightly feeling like a teenager for checking him out, "Thank you, Bruce-san." He replied with a hum. She groaned as she put her hands on her back and leaned back popping it back into place.

"I think it's time we take a break." Bruce smiled and nodded as he followed her out of the storage room back towards the main house. He paused lightly as he watched her sigh, the sun shining down on her as she placed a piece of hair behind her ear. She was quite a sight to see; in fact, she stirred feelings in him he thought he was incapable of having anymore, he would admit that much, yet he would never act on them.

As it was, him living with her was dangerous enough as it was, he had planned on moving on after he stayed at least one night to pacify her anger when she had found him sleeping in an alley. He could have just as easily used the credit card given to him by Tony, but he still had his pride. Yet, his plan was dashed by the way she seemed to project a sense of calm and serenity. She was a very kind and caring woman, and yet she was lonely.

Not many would pick up on it, though he was well versed in having a part of you that you had to keep buried, so he recognized it in her. He saw the sad lonely young woman that just wanted to be around others and make them happy and he decided he would indulge her. He would stay with her for as long as he could and keep her company.

"Bruce-san, are you okay?" He blinked at the sound of her voice and jerked when she placed a small hand on his forearm, not knowing when she had gotten so close.

"Ah, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts, Kagome-san. Please, let us continue to the main house. I don't know about you, but I could use a glass of water." He held out his arm for her to take. She took it with a smile on her face.

"Water sounds good… please, do lead the way, my kind sir." They both laughed lightly as they made their way to the main house, enjoying the sense of peace that surrounded them.

* * *

Kagome looked at the sight that was laid before her with dark sad eyes. Some neighborhood kids had vandalized the shrine over night, they had been brutal to the holy shrine. Graffiti covered the walls and the ground. A few windows had been broken and the door to the store house had been broken into and everything that they had spent so much time cleaning and cataloging had been strewn about the shrine grounds.

She let out a said sigh, she was more sad that kids would stoop so low to do this to a shrine, a holy place then she was mad. With a shake of her head, she turned to Bruce ready to try and lighten the mood with a joke or something, yet she was surprised at how angry he was. His body was stiff as he clenched his fists, anger – no, a pure rage rolled off him in waves. She offered him a small smile, "Mah, it's not that bad, Bruce-san. Nothing we can't fix up."

She shivered as his enraged eyes looked up to meet her eyes. There was a weird look and coloring to them, "K-Kagome… you need to get away from me, n-OW!" His whole body quivered as if in pain and she felt a ripple of something odd pulsate through him. Instead of heeding his words, she merely stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his bulging arm.

"Bruce, are you okay?" He pulled away from her touch his body shaking with the effort to hold back the beast.

He didn't understand the waves of anger that washed over him, he had seen many places vandalized by teenagers and even worse places torn apart by war. So, the wave of rage that washed over him as he took in the damage done to the shrine surprised him. The other guy stirred even more and he was it with a sudden thought.

He wasn't mad that the shrine had been vandalized. But at the fact that Kagome was sad and hurt.

With a sudden awareness, he pulled away from Kagome, the other guy stirring even more the farther he got from the confused woman, "Kagome, stay away from me!" His words were slurred with rage and it made her apprehensive. Without giving it much thought, she ran after her sole companion, following him into the woods.

As she chased after him, feeling his aura change lightly, she was stuck with a flash back to Inuyasha when he went into full demon mode. Her steps barely faltered at that thought, yet it made her mad, so what if Bruce wasn't fully human? So what? She had friends – no, family who weren't human, so why did she falter? Her anger at herself made her speed up her steps; she wanted to make up that one faltered footstep up to him.

Bruce ran blindly through the forest. Not caring where he was going so long as it was away from Kagome; he had to keep her safe. He grit his teeth in pain as the other guy sent another ripple of anger through him, wanting to break free and do God knows what, "Ngh!" His legs gave out under him and he fell to the ground roughly, the pain jarring the other guy even more. With an anguished cry, the other guy finally took over.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sorrowful cry that echoed around her and with renewed vigor, she sped up her pace. Her mind racing over all the horrid possibilities that could tear such a cry from the sweet-tempered man she had grown to care for.

Yes, she ,Kagome Higurashi, had fallen in love with the sweet-tempered man that had lived with her for the past few months. At first, it was merely friendship, he was her companion, a very trusted one. Yet as time went on, she came to care for him more and more and before she knew it, she was in love with him. She could see herself staying by his side, being there for him as time went on. She wanted to grow old with him.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a huge green thing ripped through the trees, literally ripped through them like they were paper. She froze, years of instinct taking over. She stilled completely and looked down at the ground, not moving, not drawing attention to herself. Her miko powers, which had waned a bit due to not being used, probed the being in front of her. What was he?

She gasped as a single large green finger was placed gently under her chin and lifted her head to meet dark brown eyes. She gasped as she took in the aura of the man standing in front of her, his eyes burning into hers, "Bruce…" Her voice was a whisper, yet she knew he heard it.

"Kagome, no sad… Hulk here." His pattern of speech was rough, like that of a child's, but she didn't care. With steady hands, her eyes meeting that of Bruce – no, the Hulk's, she placed them on his finger and gave it a light squeeze.

"Okay Hulk, I won't be sad as long as you're here." She gave him a genuine smile and 'epped' as she was pulled into the crook of his arm, much like a rag doll.

She winced as he flopped to the ground and held her to him, a happy innocent smile on his face. "Good, sad Kagome make Hulk angry." With that he merely held her to him, his heart beat thundering in her ears. She yelped as his whole body gave a lurch and the next thing she knew she was on top of a naked Bruce.

She flushed and looked anywhere but at him as she tried to figure out a way to get out from beneath the much larger male; she was an Asian female and he an American male, and take him back to the main house alone and without being seen…

* * *

Bruce groaned as he came to, his body sore and his head throbbing in pain; a side effect of the big guy taking over. Wait! His eyes flew open as he sat up and groaned, the world spinning. Small soft hands were immediately trying to steady him as he sat in up, his weight leaning on that of a smaller softer body. "Ngh…"

"Steady now, Bruce, you're okay…you're home and I'm here." The voice was low and comforting and he girt his teeth.

"Kagome." His voice was hoarse.

Kagome helped him lay back down, placing a wash cloth over his forehead. Being naked in a forest had gotten him sick with a small cold. He had been out for a few hours, which gave her more than enough time to get him back to the house and dressed before putting him in his bed, "Shhh, Bruce, you have a light fever."

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her, "You saw… it, didn't you?" His voice was full of shame and self-loathing.

Kagome shook her head and let her fingers rest on the back of his hand. "I meet the Hulk, he was rather pleasant, so please don't call him an it. He is, after all, a part of you."

He merely let out a bitter humorless laugh. "Him, pleasant? Tch, no worries, you won't have to worry about meeting his unpleasant side. I'll be gone by tomorrow. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

Kagome glared down at him, anger budding in her chest. With cold eyes, she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face, "Bruce Banner, you stop that talk right now! You aren't going anywhere if I have anything to say about it!"

He grit his teeth, the other guy stirred at the slap, yet he forced him back into his 'slumber' and turned cold eyes to look at the woman he had grown to care about, "Hitting me isn't a good idea, it only makes him mad…"

Kagome scoffed and crossed her arms under her chest, "I've dealt with worse, believe me."

He gave a humorless chuckle as he sat up, "Doubt that," He leaned heavily against the headboard behind him and gave her a small sad smile, "You haven't seen him truly mad, nor will you get the chance."

She glared at him, "So, you're going to leave me all by myself? Going to turn your back on me and your home?"

He sighed, not wanting to deal with this, leaving was already going to be hard enough without her acting like he was divorcing her, "It's for the best, I don't want to hurt you… I care about you too much to let you get hurt because of me."

"You wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't hurt me." Her voice was full of conviction.

"Tch, that's what many have said, yet they always end up getting hurt." He lowered his eyes at that thought, faces of people he cared about yet ended up hurting flashing in his mind's eye.

She shook her head, "I can take care of myself just fine." She let a small bit of her power leak out of her and encase her in a barrier, "Trust me."

He stared with wide eyes at the light pink film that encased her and reached out a shaky hand to touch it, only to pull it back with a wince as it shocked him. The big guy inside him reared at the shock and his body began to quiver as the other guy took that small zap of energy as a threat, a challenge. His skin started to get a green tint as his muscles bulged, "Shit– run, he's...!"

Kagome let the barrier down and reach out a soothing hand to caress his face, "Calm yourself I am no threat, it's just me, Kagome."

Dark brown eyes bore into hers as the green left his skin, "Mine…" She smiled as Bruce stumbled forward and grunted as she held his weight and set him back on the bed, giving the winded and shocked man a small smile. She rested her forehead on his slightly sweaty one, "Stay with me, Bruce…please."

"…I'll stay for however long you'll have me." His voice was quiet and betrayed the fear of rejection he felt. He didn't want to get his hopes up; yes, she was okay with him and the other guy that was inside of him, but what if she got tired of him, of them? He didn't want to get even more attached to her only to have her break what was left of his heart and spirit.

Kagome smiled and gave him a light kiss on his forehead, "This is your – no, our home, Bruce. You will always be welcomed and wanted, all of you, now rest. We can talk more later. Right now, you need to get over this fever." She smiled as he nodded and sat in the chair next to his bed, her hand in his as he finally drifted to sleep.


	20. Namor the Sub-Mariner

**Namor the Sub-Mariner**

**Setting: Marvel Comics**

* * *

**An: This is for Itoma-kun. Hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she lounged on the beach, how long had it been since she had been to the beach? Far too long if you asked her – then again, saving the world from an evil half-demon kind of ate up your schedule, not that she was complaining.

Now that her duty was done, she was taking a nice vacation, a nice relaxing, not- having-to-save-the-world-from-destruction vacation and it was nice. She was currently sun bathing in her green two piece, not caring that the people that walked by her leered at her and then gawked at her many scars.

She had earned the right to relax and if they had a problem with her scars, then they could look away. She sighed as she shifted, her foot knocking something over, not that she really cared at the moment, she was more concerned with getting a good tan and relaxing.

It was five minutes later that she sat up, resting on her arms as she looked around for her sunscreen bottle, where did that little bugger go? She sat up fully and huffed as she moved her things around to find it, she did not want a sun burn if she could avoid it. She blinked as a man quite literally rose out of the water and walked right up to her, staring at her like she had done him some great wrong.

Why did all the crazies flock to her? Well, at least she knew how to handle them.

"Um...can I help you?" He glared at her, as if she had killed his family or something, and she knew that look all too well. What was his problem?

Last she checked during her five years of traveling in the past, she and her group had never come into contact with err… fish-men, let alone one in briefs. She also did not recall even hearing about said men or them being wronged by any of her stupid and childish actions back then.

She blinked as he tossed her bottle of sunscreen at her feet. Huh? That's where that went. She smiled up at him, ignoring his scowl. After all, some of her best friends had done much worse to her on their first meeting.

"Thank you." She blinked again as he scoffed at her, what was his problem? As if sensing her thoughts, he opened his mouth and let lose a rant that he must have spent hours memorizing. She sighed under her breath and laid back to listen to it, having had experience with men like him. Even if you wanted to stop them mid-rant, they wouldn't, so it was best to just let them preach their monologues and pretend to listen.

She did just this, she half listened as he went on and on about humans disrespecting his people, the world, and his ocean. Blaaah ,blaaah, blaaaah. She knew it was rude, but she had heard them all, from monologues about human stupidity to why demons were evil, all of it. So, of course she was bored with this one. Luckily for her, he was nice to look at, her eyes trailed over his exposed muscular chest and down his toned legs and back up again.

Nice, very nice.

"That is why your race is inferior." She blinked and nodded, trying to appear as if she had listened to his whole monologue.

"I see… so… you, um, just lurk in the water and wait for someone to drop some trash in the water and then tear them a new one?" She mentally giggled as he blushed before trying to cover it up.

"I, uh – um, no! I - you foolish human woman!" With that, he ran back into the water and jumped in it, making a huge splash.

Kagome blinked as she noticed the top of his head peek out above the water and glare at her. She merely smiled and waved at him before rolling over on her stomach, making sure she had a firm grip on her sunscreen bottle, lest the fish-man have another heart attack.

She could tell this was the start of a wonderful friendship…or having another stalker either way she was okay with it.

After all, what was a vacation without some fun?


	21. Phil Coulson

**Phil Coulson**

**Setting: Post Avengers AU**

* * *

Kagome sighed, running a hand though her slightly tangled locks. Today had not been her day, damn Tony and his constant need to push the line. It never failed, tell him no and he had to prove you wrong. She glanced about the now filthy lab, grumbling under her breath, "JARVIS."

The calm technological voice replied instantly, "Yes, Miss Higurashi?" She shifted against the table she was leaning on.

"Track Tony for me." In no time, a small world map appeared, glowing blue in the small work space, the map narrowed down to the city they were in and zoomed in even further to an all familiar apartment.

The lodgings of a one Pepper Potts , his ex-personal secretary and lover. She shook her head lightly, "Thank you."

The map disappeared with a light, "You're welcome, Miss Higurashi."

She grumbled, her mood even worse. Of course he had run back to his ex when they got into the smallest of fights. He always did, he was a man of habit and he had been with Pepper for over five years. Compared to their measly one year, it was no wonder he still ran to her. It hurt her, images of silver hair and golden eyes popped into her mind's eye. To think she would be put in such a familiar position, even five hundred years after the first time she had lost her love to a former lover.

She shook her head and began picking Up the mess that he had left, wanting to take her mind off of the current events. Here she was twenty six years old and once again trapped in a bad romance. She snickered at the reference to the Lady Gaga song, wishing there was someone there with her to enjoy her with.

It would fly over the Cap's head, he still didn't like this day and age's music or riff raff as he called it. Bruce would merely 'hmm', not one for keeping up with the fads since he usually lived off the grid. Thor was a demi-God and was still awed at the fact that they had 'small people' in the wooden box. Introducing him to music would be just another headache. Natasha would get it, but Clint would find it just humorous; too bad they were off on official S.H.I.E.L.D business.

With a shake of her head, she decided that being left alone to her thoughts was a bad idea, "JARVIS, play some music please. Something light." She smiled as light jazz echoed in the room and went back to picking up.

She threw herself into her cleaning, not wanting to think about what Tony and Ms. Potts could be up to. She trusted him, but at the same time she knew him, he was a playboy at heart. She let out a small dejected sigh, and paused letting her hands rest on the cold table top of the work table, "Just my luck to fall for another heart breaker." The words were whispered and she jumped as JARVIS spoke up, pausing the music.

"Agent Phil Coulson is here." She sighed and stood up straighter, running her hands over her black pencil skirt, trying to smooth out any wrinkles in it.

"Let him in, I'll met him in the living room." She ran her fingers over the buttons of her dark blue dress shirt making sure none were undone, unlike last time. She had ended up giving the slightly elder man a peek at her cleavage, being too busy trying to get Tony to stop prodding Bruce to notice that a button was undone.

Once she was sure all her buttons were all in place, she left the work room and made her way towards the living room, her black heels clicking on the marble floor. She plastered a smile as she entered the room, the slightly elder man standing to greet her, "Ah, Agent Coulson, what can I do for you today?" She took his offered hand and gave it a small shake.

He grinned as he sat down, waiting until she sat down first, spending so much time with the Cap had rubbed off on him, "Ah, just a general check up. Fury is still mad about his last little stunt." They both shared a small wince, Tony was still getting flak for that.

"I see. Well, there's nothing to really report, nor nothing you don' already know about." He laughed lightly at the barb, she was so tired of hearing Tony bitch about them hacking his systems and monitoring his work. The man was very overprotective of what was his, and that being said, he half expected the man to be glued to Kagome's side – as he always was when he or another male agent showed up for the weekly report.

Ever since Pepper had left him, he had fallen into a dark depression, dirking more than usual and taking far too many risks. So they had called in favor and had Kagome hired as his personal secretary, she had past experience with men like him. Having worked at Wayne Enterprises for a while as well as Taisho Corps. The man had refused at first, hazing her in the most cruel ways, but over time, he got over his sulking and took to Kagome much more then they had planned on.

He had taken the slightly younger woman as his lover, and letting them all know about it. So for the man to not be there, glaring over her head at him and making snarky remarks was pretty unusual, "Where is Stark?" He regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth, her very aura dropping. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes dulled a bit, a sigh escaping her pink plump lips.

"At Ms. Potts' apartment." It was a clipped answer and he knew he had touched upon a sore subject.

"Ah, err, well…I see." Lame, so very lame. He wanted to 'facepalm' as Stark called it. He knew it was a touchy subject, Pepper had fallen out of love with Stark and in love with Stark's own chauffeur and assistant. They had married and left the company, thus breaking Stark's heart. To hear that Stark was at Pepper's home with her husband out of the state was troubling indeed.

Kagome had grown on him over the past year, and he didn't want to see her hurt, and if he was being brutally honest, he liked her far too much then he should. He had grown to care for her, to love her knowing it was wrong, which was why he kept it to himself, not even a session with Natasha would get him to spill the beans.

"Would you like to talk about it?" It was her choice, he wouldn't press it at all.

Kagome blinked at the offer, but smiled lightly as she nodded, a change of scenery would be good. Plus, it would more then likely annoy the hell out of Tony when he found out. She did feel bad, using Phil like that, he was a great guy and she truly liked him and considered him a great friend, but she was so cross with Tony at the moment. Plus she knew he would love to push the other man's buttons, Tony could be such a jerk at times.

"That would be nice, Phil." She stood up, smoothing out her skirt and turned to him giving him a bright smile, "Coffee?" He nodded, extending his arm for her to loop hers through , ever a gentleman.

"Sounds great." She smiled as she leaned on him lightly letting him lead her out of her current home, finding she liked the scent of his aftershave.


	22. Thor Odinson:

**Thor Odinson**

**Setting: Thor (The Movie)**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was used to dealing with brash, rude, and impulsive males. Yet this one took the cake, her eyebrow twitched in anger her hands clenching and unclenching in annoyance. "Please sir-" He cut her off with a boyish grin. "Thor." She nodded. "Thor, please calm down." He merely got up and moved about the small room his hands clasped behind his back.

She shot a glare towards the camera, which was ever recording, hoping to God Phil was watching. It was his fault she was stuck in this tiny room with the demi God. As it was her day had started off on a bad note, woken up when she felt _it_. It resounded though the very realm she was in. Her powers picking up on the disturbance, one she hadn't felt in years.

Not since her time in the warring states era. It was the power of a god, a weakened one but a god none the less. She had barely sat up when her phone rang, she answered it knowing who it was. Not even ten hours later she was on the sight, her powers fluctuating due to the untamed power rolling off the Godly hammer.

He gave her a large grin. "It is rare to find one such as yourself! I had thought your kind extinct!" She resisted the urge to sigh. The way he said it was like he was talking about a rare out of print trading card. "Yes, well I hadn't expected to see one of _your_ kind. Most have faded into history." He frowned but nodded. "Mortals are fickle things."

She merely hummed, knowing she would have to watch her words, while they knew she held some powers they didn't know to what extent and she wanted to keep it that way. "So, mind telling me why you're here?" She blinked as he flopped into his chair, his large build making the small chair squeak in protest.

She watched with guarded eyes as he ran his hands through his blond hair, pulling at it lightly as he slumped over and let out a loud weary sigh. He eyes softened as she took his lager defeated form, his aura radiating sadness. So with a tinge of empathy she listened to his tale of woe and once he was done she merely sighed.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when the world around them shuddered. She stood up, Thor mimicking her, and turned startled eyes towards him. "You said you were outcast….why would another come?" He looked just as confused as she was. "I've no inkling…." She frowned yet before she could say anything the alarms blared as explosions rocked the make shift site.

She winced in pain as she was slammed to the ground a larger body covering hers as debris rained down around them. She moaned as she rolled over so her upper body was pressed into the floor, her gaze on the door as it was ripped open by Phil. "Kagome!" She merely scrambled to sit up Thor standing up behind her and moving to help her up. "What's going on Phil?!"

Phil glared at the blonde man, "You!" He glared right back, his blue eyes lighting with anger. "I am not the cause of this!" Kagome merely rolled her eyes, not caring about their pissing contest. "Blame later, action now!" She ran out of the room, her eyes narrowed as people ran past her, she had to find the source of the chaos.

Her mouth dropped at the sight of the large iron…thing. She knew it was other worldly it had to be, not even Stark could think up such an odd design. She winced in pain as she was pulled back by a large hand the fire for the blast the thing let loose blasting heat across her face.

She whimpered as she landed in a heap on the ground, Thor was again above her blocking any and all debris that rained down around them. Her powers reacted throwing up a barrier and she whimpered as her barrier took the full blunt of the next attack.

Thor grunted as he pulled the small priestess closer, marveling the way her barrier held against up against the full brunt of the attack. Yet he narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of what was attacking them, it was the guardian of the vault. For what purpose was it here? He knew something had to be amiss at home for it to be here, attacking the mortals.

How he wished his hammer would react to him, yet he was still unworthy. He grunted as the small priestess in his arms sat up, her hands pressing into the ground. He could feel her power as she gathered it in her small hands. It cackled around her and ran over his skin, calling out to his own sealed powers. He watched with wide eyes as she shoved it into the very ground under them, it snaked through the ground and attacked the vault guardian in a blinding show of light.

She let her barrier fall, her eyes dilated with the use of her power and watched hoping against hope it was enough to stop the thing that had been tearing apart their makeshift base. She paled as it merely stood up and got ready to fire again. "Shit." The foul word startled the god but he let out a small laugh as he stood and brought her with him.

"Kagome!" She turned at the shout of her name and gave a grim smile as Clint notched an arrow and ran towards him, dragging a startled god behind her. They had barely missed the next explosion that rocked the small make shift camp, she winced as she was tossed at the feet of Clint. This was not her day, she glanced around for the sealed god and was startled to see him staring down the sentinel being. "Thor!"

He merely tossed her a cocky grin before he turned to the being and spoke to it, his words to low for her to hear. She scrambled to her feet, ready to aid him yet was stopped as it pulled back its hand and slammed into the mortal God. He bounced off the wall nearest her and slammed into a crater near her. She was kneeling next to him in an instant her powers trying to heal the damage caused by such a blow. He merely grinned up at her, his hand resting on her face. "Why do you shed tears for me priestess?" She hadn't even noticed she had done so but merely shook her head. "Hush, I need to concentrate you cocky fool."

He let out a low chuckle, "I would have made you my priestess." She shook her head, not wanting to face the fact that he was dying. "Hush, I will be your priestess just shut up and let me heal you." He merely gave her a small smile as his last rattling breath escaped him. She shook her head as she was pulled to her feet by Clint who was telling at her to get a hold of herself . She didn't know why his death affected her so, she had only known him for a few short hours but there was something about him that drew her in.

She had liked the man, and to be honest his powers, while sealed, still called out to hers. He was a god and she a servant to said gods; she had wanted to be his priestess an urge she hadn't felt in years. Her shoulders slumped as merely sat there, gazing at his usually smiling face which was blank in death. "Kagome we have to g now!" She let herself be pulled up by her upper arm yet froze when she felt it.

Her eyes widened s she turned and grabbed Clint's arm and moved them away from the supposedly dead god. Pure power rolled off the hammer as it made its short journey to the fallen god, its power washing over her as it slammed into the fallen man in a bright burst of light.

She let herself be pulled to the ground Clint covering her from the blast. Her ears rung as the chaos around them only got worse. She heard talking, fighting, then an explosion. Clint's weight on top of her was the only constant thing that she knew at the moment. "We dead yet?" Clint chuckled at her dazed question, wincing as he saw the trickle of blood leak from the side of her head. "Not yet but it seems our crazy guy is a zombie."

He winced as he was lifted off the startled young woman and placed on the ground like a sack of potatoes. He merely huffed and stood up running over to Phil to figure out what in the hell they were supposed to do now. There was no protocol for dealing with Gods and wanna be Stark robot things. He hated gods and magic, this day couldn't end fast enough.

Thor frowned as he looked down at the scattered heap that was Kagome, his hand clenching around the hilt of his Hammer, a familiar weight he had longed to hold. He crouched before helping her ease into a sitting posting, one hand wiping away the blood from her face. "You are hurt." It was a low mumble yet she heard it, even though her eyes look glazed. He watched as she wet her lips before speaking, leaning into the hold he had on the side of her face. "It will heal."

She couldn't help but to lean into his touch, his Godly powers were now free and calling out to her own. Plus she was glad he was alive once again, his dark brown eyes troubled as he looked her over. "I'm fine, what about you?" He merely gave a low chuckle his thumb brushing her check. "I am well, now let us get you out of this rabble." She eeped as he swept her into his large warm arms like she was but a child. Her arms came to wrap around his neck as she let him carry her out of the rubble towards the few scattered vehicles where the survivors were gathering.

She sighed as she saw Phil running about shouting orders, the paper work for this incident already piling up in her minds eyes. "What ails you?" She merely gave a small smile and glanced up at Thor. "You're more trouble then you're worth you know that?" She laughed as he gave her a puzzled look and shook her head. "Never mind, it's been a long day."

He smiled, he understood that, as she leaned against him showing him her trust of him, his arms tightened around her as a few others slowly started to make their way over to him. He glanced up at the sky knowing his brother was watching him and sighed. "My day is not yet over…I must deal with my brother and his schemes." He didn't want to leave the small priestess, her words replaying in his head, but he had to. He glanced down at her his eyes boring into hers. "You will wait for me?"

She merely nodded, knowing her fate had been sealed the moment she had met him, dealings with Gods usually ended up that way. "Of course, so you better not keep me waiting to long." She smirked as he let out a hearty laugh, coming to a stop a few feet away from a wary Phil. She blushed as he leaned in close and brushed his lips over hers. "It is a promise."

With his whispered words he kissed her chastely, their powers rising to mingle with each other as they made a pact. She blushed as he rested his forehead on hers his brown eyes staring into her own blue ones. "You best keep it." She was serious.

He merely laughed, loving the spit fire of a woman that had become his priestess. Life with her by his side would never be boring, yet in order for that to come about he would have to deal with his brother, he had no idea what had sparked such a plot but he planned to find out. With a grumbling sigh he placed his chosen priestess son her own two feet, hugging her to himself for a brief minute and then pulled back his gaze on the sky. With a frown he swung his hammer a few times to take to the air and put some space between him and the mortals so the gate could be opened.

Kagome watched with worried eyes as the gate opened, raw power whirling around unmated, just as quickly as it had opened it closed, taking him with. She sighed as Clint and Phil flanked her and rubbed her temples, she could hear their questions and banter already. "Don't say a word." She ignored Clint's small laugh as she walked towards a nearby car and sat down in the back seat throwing an arm over her eyes to block out the light as she flopped back to lay down, her legs stickling out the opened door. Today had indeed been a long day, she really needed to ask for a raise.


	23. Harry Osborne

**Harry Osborne (The Green Goblin)**

**Setting: Spectacular Spider Man (The Animated Series)**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she rushed down the hall to her locker, of all the things she forgot, she had to forget her text book and in turn, got yelled at by her teacher to go grab it before class started. With all the crap going on in her life, bringing the right text book to the right class was not on her list of things to do.

Moving from Japan to New York had sucked; she didn't want to go, but was forced to go. Her mother had enough with her moping around after her boyfriend had dumped her and shipped her off to her dad's, so not cool.

As you could tell, she was a bit jaded, how dare her mother yell at her for moping about being dumped when she herself had shut down the very day her dad divorced her. Right now, she had no doubt, her mother was playing the perfect house wife, waiting for the day her dad would come bounding home. It would never happen.

Either way, thinking on the past was not going to help her, she needed to get her text book and run back to class before the last bell rung or she'd be late, again.

She huffed as she fought with her locker to get it open, she only had two minutes to get her text book and run back to class, and this damn locker was not helping at all!

"Arrg!" She slammed her hand on the locker and winced in pain as said pain shot through her hand.

"Fu- Aggh!" She bit her lip to stop herself from swearing out loud, it wasn't 'proper', as her mother had instilled into her, she rolled her eyes as she held her bruised hand to her chest. Oh, that hurt!

"Um…need some help?" Kagome blinked and turned to the speaker and blinked. Harry Osborne? She forced a smile at the usually quite young boy and nodded.

"If you don't mind…" He nodded and messed with her locker for a few seconds and then it popped open. She gaped, how did he do that?

"How'd you do that?" He laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, well you see my Dad's company made these lockers and yeah…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. He already knew everyone thought he was a rich pampered kid, a wuss, and a nerd.

"Oh, that's cool, thanks a lot, Harry." He nodded and smiled with embarrassment, a light blush tainting his cheeks red. She was really pretty when she smiled.

"You're welcome, but we're going to be late for class…" She blinked and nodded, slamming her locker shut and grabbing his hand.

"You're right! Let's go-FUCK!" She paused mid step and left go of his hand in order to fight with her locker again, she'd forgotten her notebook in it as well.

Harry blinked, he'd never heard anyone, man or woman, shout out a swear word like that…he kind of liked it.

_'Feisty…I want to break her…'_

He blinked at the foreign and horrid thought, that had been happening a lot lately. He'd find himself thinking odd thoughts, thoughts that weren't his own…

"Harry, why don't you go ahead? I don't want you to be late because of me. Oh! If you don't mind, can you let the teacher know I'm going to be late anyways?" Harry blinked out of his thoughts and nodded, once again a light blush dusting his face.

"Sure…do you want me to open your locker again?" She glanced back at him and shook her head, giving him a million dollar smile.

"Naw, I got it. Don't worry. Go on ahead, I'll be there soon. Oh! Save me a spot! Please?" He nodded, another foreign thought drifting through his head.

_'Mine.'_

He shook his head to get rid of it and nodded.

"Sure. See you in a bit." With that he ran down the hall, a small smile on his face.

Kagome smiled after him and hit her locker once more, grinning in victory as it popped open.

"Thought so..." With that, she grabbed her notebook and slammed her locker shut and turned around to run after Harry, but blinked when she spotted Peter Parker. She blinked again and offered him a friendly smile.

He blinked and offered her one back, awkwardly.

What was this, a blink fest?

"I'm not stalking you, if that's what you think. I'm just going to the bathroom, see? I have the bathroom pass." Kagome blinked at him.

"Huh?" He shook his hands in front of him and slowly inched away.

"Uh, gotta go now!" With that, he ran down the hall leaving a confused Kagome in his dust. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Wh-huh?" She shook her head and turned on her heel to run down the hall. She was going to be late again!

Peter sighed as he stopped running and turned back to watch Kagome run down the hall; he noticed that Harry had an odd obsession with her; if anything he was the one stalking her, not him.

It would have been cute; Harry really needed someone to love and love him in return, but…was it safe? For Kagome? For Harry? For anyone? The thing that worried him the most was that Harry was sitting on the very edge of insanity, again, the Green goblin was no doubt slowly taking over once again…


	24. Tony Stark (Iron Man)

**Tony Stark (Iron Man)**

**Setting: Civil War**

* * *

**AN: So this chapter is mostly my rambling and thoughts on the Civil War Arc, which I'm in the middle of at the moment, so yes. Do expect some more Civil War Arc chapters with various people.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, also sometimes known as The Priestess, sighed sadly as she gazed at the TV, ever since the Stamford incident nothing but bad news was ever show cased on the damn thing. She understood, over six hundred people were killed, sixty of which were children, it was bound to be on the news. It had such a deep impact around the world, even she had cried when she saw the footage.

Yet it disgusted her that greedy politicians were using such a horrid tragedy as a catapult to push the superhero registration act, something only those in the government were supposed to know about, to the forefront. She herself was not tied to any group or government party, though she knew people that were. Which was how she had first heard of the proposal.

She had been appalled, they wanted the people, heroes, who put their lives on the line to do what was right to register their real names as well as other vital information. Information that could easily be obtained and used by their enemies to go after the people they loved?

She knew what it was like to have an enemy find out who you were, to go after your friends and family and it made her blood boil that the government wanted to willing subject others to that kind of pain. _Willing_. Being a semi retired super hero she knew the worry they went though on a daily basis, always wondering what if they ripped off your mask? What if they trailed you to your home? It would only double knowing all their information was in one database that could easily be hacked.

She knew Tony prided himself on his technology and other such skills, he was always so arrogant, but he _had_ been hacked before so what was to stop it from happening again? There were people whose skills and powers were so closely related to technology that they _could_ do just that. With the flick of a finger they could hack and join any server in the world. She had seen it done, _he_ had seen it done. So why he was pushing such a thing she had no idea.

To be quite honest she was shocked he would even support such a damnable thing, having come out as Iron Man time and time again only to take it back and try and convince people he _wasn't_ Iron Man. He was a hypocrite, and he needed to stop flip flopping around. He needed to pick a side and stand firm and even though she knew what side he would pick, because she knew everything about him as his wife, she just wished he would do it and cut the crap out.

It also irked her that he knew she understood his line of thinking and often dragged her into debates about it. If the young super heroes had been trained properly the disaster _could_ have been avoided. Yet they hadn't been, they had rushed in, for TV ratings of all things, guns blazing and egos inflated and it had cost the lives of over six hundred innocent people.

With embarrassment she recalled she herself had been that reckless once running head first into battle, her powers untrained and raw. Over time she learned to control them, mostly through trial and error. A lot of collateral damage could have been avoided in her younger days if she had been properly trained, she would admit that much.

She had no problem that the government wanted super heroes to be properly trained before taking down bad guys. Some of the new kids had some powers that made even her pause and stare in wonder. Powers that could be and more often than not were dangerous if left untrained. If anything she didn't understand why they didn't just pull an Xavier and build various schools of sorts for those who wished to learn to control their powers before taking to the streets and 'doing their thing' to keep the peace.

Yet it should be _their_ choice. Not one forced on them under the threat of being labeled a criminal by the government of the very states they fought to protect daily. Whatever happened to freedom of choice? The right to privacy? Was the world really so warped that people's first amendments were to be ignored simply because it would make the normal people feel better?

She understood they were scared, that they needed to be reassured they weren't just insects that were to be stepped on during a super hero vs. super villain battle and wiped off the bottom of their boots like it was nothing. They wanted to be protected but didn't want to deal with the risks, it was human nature. Plus the act had _some_ valid points, she could admit that, yet she could not bring herself to fully support it.

What really upset her and put her off about the act was the 'you have to give up your vital information to be kept on a server which could be hacked at any given time thus endangering your loved ones' part. There _had_ to be a better way, if only they were given more time to think of one. To bad their time was up, people wanted blood. They wanted someone to blame, to hate for what had happened in Stamford. What _always_ happened, it was a long time coming. In every battle there would be damages, injured and at times casualties. It was the cost of freedom, of safety.

Once upon a time people knew that, they accepted it. Freedom was _never_ free, and the fact that when times were good, when the bad guys were defeated and people could live in peace they loved their heroes. Yet as soon as something went wrong they blamed them, saying they should have known better, how fickle people were. It truly saddened her, this was the world they lived in, one where great men and women put their lives at risk to keep the world safe, even though they didn't have to, were rewarded with hate and distrust.

If that bill passed they would be hunted down, forced to register or be labeled a _criminal_. People who strived to do nothing more than help others, to save the world and everyone in it, would be labeled criminals because they cared to much about their loved ones to let them become targets. It disgusted her.

Many had already picked a side and were ready to fight to the death for their beliefs, others were still on the fence afraid to choose a side, a few had just given up and hung up their tights, this was one battle they were not willing to be a part of. Many more had fled the states, she herself was asked to go back to her homeland of Japan before 'the shit hit the fan'. She politely refused; she would not run in the night, she would stay. There were far too many people she cared about that would be affected by this.

She would stay and watch as friend battled friend, as team mate turned on team mate, as family members turned on family members, she would watch this…war unfold. She would do her best to stay out of it but if push came to shove and deep down she _knew_ it would, she would take a stand and though it would hurt people she held dear to her, she would stand up for what was right. For what she believed in and once everything was over she would help pick up the pieces, that is if there were any left.

With a low forlorn sigh she shut the TV off and merely sat there, lost in her thoughts as she prayed to every God she knew of that the bill wouldn't pass. Yet deep down she knew it would, when Tony decided to do something, to put his everything in it, it usually happened. Plus last she heard almost everyone in Washington was on board, ready to sign it and enforce it before the ink was even dry.

Very soon a war, one that had never been seen before, would tear through the land and she only hoped the loss wasn't too great. She herself needed to be prepared, to be ready to fight those she cared about, people she loved. She didn't want to fight them, but she would. She had never backed down when it came to something she believed in and she wasn't about to start now. She just hoped to God her marriage survived this. It probably would, but still this was one time where all of Tony's sweet talk would not get her to change her mind and she knew it would irk him. Served the jerk right.


	25. Namor the Sub-Mariner:

**Male: Namor the Sub-Mariner**

**Setting: Civil War**

* * *

**AN: So here's that surprise I've been promising you, hope you enjoy it Itoma-Kun. :D**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat next to his throne, her feet kicking back and forth a bit as she lounged, her gaze taking in the way he strutted about, muttering under his breath. "So, what are we going to do my king?" He merely crossed his arms behind his back. She sighed knowing he didn't even hear her question and with a small hop she landed on her feet, her weight less than what it should be since they were so far under water.

She snaked her way to him, her hair and dress robes floating behind her on the current, the joys of being in Atlantis, and swam her way over to him, anchoring herself to him by wrapping her arms around his chest from behind, her chin resting on his broad shoulder. She smiled as he jumped lightly and raised a hand to rest it over hers letting out a low rumble.

"I…am unsure." She nodded, nuzzling the side of his neck, glad for the enchant that made it so she could live in such a climate, she owed the mystic for his help with the incantation. She briefly hoped he wouldn't call up on her now, she would not leave her husband's side at such a time, the very world around them was shifting. Then again he would more then likely stay out of it and fast or something in hopes it would help, that was just how he was. The crazy old coot, and she did mean that in a good way.

"She is dead…" She sighed sadly thinking of his fallen cousin, the young girl had been killed during the Stamford incident, yet no one seemed to care. "I know, she will be missed." He glared at his throne, his fist clenching in anger. "She will be avenged." She hugged him tighter, knowing things were about to change even more. "You're going to activate them?"

He nodded his head stiffly already going over the various ways it could unfold in his head. "Yes, they seem to forget one of the royal blood line was _killed_…they will be reminded and they will know we will not let such an offense slide." She nodded; she hated what was happening in the surface world, a world she had once called home. Never had she been more reassured that she had made the right choice to leave it behind to follow her heart. "They might see it as an act of war…"

He snorted as he easily pulled her to face him wrapping his arms around her slim waist, loving the way her onyx hair floated about her, her blue eyes glowing in the underwater light. "If it means being dragged into their petty civil war so be it. Stark already knows where I stand, if he wants to push it then so be it. They will be reminded that we are not to be messed with. Now enough of this talk, my queen. We have more pressing matters to attend to…"

She smiled as she let him pull her flush to him and lifted her head to give him a kiss. She knew he was worried, as king of Atlantis he had so much resting on his shoulders. He had wanted to stay neutral in this brewing war but he could not, a royal family member had been slain and they were doing nothing about it. Instead they were turning on each other, pointing fingers and shifting the blame. Yet as soon as they would try to get justice they would turn on them, she knew how Stark was.

Very soon the horns of war would sound and the world would never be the same. If he wanted to forget that if only for a brief moment then who was she to deny him? Her king and husband.

She smiled into the kiss as he tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her closer, as it was it seemed he wanted to try and make an heir. With a breathy moan she let him lead her to their chambers, more then ready to assist him in his quest for a heir.


	26. Steve Rogers (Captain America)

**Steve Rogers (Captain America)**

**Setting: Post Captain America Movie**

* * *

Kagome sighed sadly, a small fond smile as she touched the cold gave stone with pale slim fingers. She was kneeling in front of it, wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweater to block out the light chill in the air. Her hair was pulled to the left side of her neck and trailed down to rest above her flat stomach.

Her normally happy blue eyes were darkened with a light sheet of tears just waiting to fall. Her fingers caressed the words carved into the stone.

_'Michael Lennox_

_Beloved father, husband and friend_

_Died fighting for what was right'_

She pulled her hand away and began digging in her bag pulling out a small bag of incense and an incense holder. She placed the incense in the holder and lit them saying a small prayer for her fallen father. Ignoring the very few curious glances she got.

She knew offering prayers and incense was an odd thing to see in an American grave yard, most offered a few words and flowers, but she was from Japan and she was raised differently. Every year on the anniversary of her father's death she made this trip to visit him. When she was younger her mother would take and her and brother but this year it was just her.

Her father was American and had been stationed in Japan when he had met her mother, holding a stable job at the base, and long story short they fell in love. Of course many Japanese were still sore about Hiroshima so her parents caught a lot of flak for their romance but paid it no mind. They were young and in love. In a year they had been married and she had been conceived. He had been called back to America for something or another and had never come back.

She had been six when it had happened, and the day she was told the news still haunted her nightmares. Ever since then they had come to visit his grave, bring flowers prayers and news of the family. She had met her paternal grandparents just once, and they did not get along. It was sad, but it was life.

She said a small prayer for his peace and then proceeded to tell him of what had happened in the past year, falling down the well, meeting Inu Yasha and the others. The battles they fought, the ones they won, the ones they lost.

Everything.

A few tears rolled down her face as she finished up her tale, telling him of the last battle, the many that were lost in order to defeat Naraku. The wish that was made and her last trip down the well.

Once she was done she stood up, wiping the stray tear she dusted off her jeans and gave the grave stone a watery smile. She clenched her hands around the strap of her green bag and glanced at the graves next to her fathers. They were dirty and unkempt. With a small sigh she grabbed the nearby broom, placed there for such a reason, and began to tidy them up, it was the least she could do.

Everyone buried in the graveyard she was standing in had been a solider and had fought for their beliefs, loved ones and their country. Before long she began to tidy up all the graves that looked like they needed it, time flying by as she did so.

Steve Rogers sighed as he entered the grave yard, a pair of black sunglasses hiding his melancholy eyes. His hands were in the pockets of his dark brown leather jacket, which was over a white and blue plaid button down shirt, as he made his way towards his best friends gave.

His brown loafers crunched the fallen leaves as he walked the almost deserted grave yard. He always came around this time, most people were gone by now and he was able to grieve in peace. Even to this day he blamed himself for his best friend's death. He also blamed himself for the others that followed because he was unable to help his country when it needed him most.

He blinked as his enhanced hearing picked up on a light humming and the sound of a broom sweeping away fallen leaves. He glanced around and paused as he caught sight of a small Asian woman, she was humming lightly as she swept and tided up a grave next to his destination. He wondered if it was the grave of someone she knew. If so he could wait until she left to visit his friend.

He leaned on a tree next to him and waited for her to do her thing. He blinked when she patted the grave stone then moved onto the next one and began tidying it up. He furrowed his brows there was no way she knew the person who laid there he had died years before she had even been born and so with a light grunt he pushed off from the tree and made his way towards her curious as to why she would clean the gave of someone she didn't know.

She knew he was there before he made his way to her, her powers had been fully awaked once the seal on them had been broken and because of that her powers were doubled if not tripled. She still had a hard time reigning them in and now she was left alone to learn how to do so. She paused her sweeping as she felt him approach her, his aura was almost childlike, innocent, and held an air of curiosity around him.

What struck her as odd was that his aura felt so old and carried so much guilt in it. Yet she brushed it aside, it was not her business and if Inu Yasha was there he would tell her to keep her nose out of it unless he wanted it bruised. She let out a sad sigh at that, she still missed him dearly.

"Excuse me miss?" She blinked and flushed lightly when she realized he had come to stop next to her his gaze on the grave before him.

"Yes?" Her grip on the broom tightened a bit as he turned to look at her his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"Do you know the man buried here?" He watched as she flushed a bit more and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, no. I was here visiting my dad over…" She paused blinking as she realized how far she had strayed from her fathers grave. "Oh wow, I moved pretty far away, my father is buried about six rows that way, by the weeping willow." She pointed in the direction then turned back to the blonde haired male.

"Anyways I was visiting my father, tidying up his grave and paying my respects when I realized some of the other graves could use a bit of care and I guess I got carried away. Sorry." She bowed lightly then stood back up.

He blinked yet smiled. "It's no problem at all I was just wondering you see this grave it's my…grandfathers and I was just curious." He felt bad for lying to her but he was under strict orders to keep everything about himself hush, hush.

She smiled as she leaned lightly on the broom, she knew he told a small fib but it was fine with her. Everyone had their secrets. "I see, well I'm sorry for intruding on your visiting time. I'll be going now." She started walking away but blinked as he grabbed the broom making her pause.

"If you don't mind, would you like to get a cup of coffee later? It's cold out and you were kind enough to clean up his grave..." He trailed off a light blush on his cheeks.

She paused to think it over, she knew there was something off about him, she could just tell, and to be honest it would be nice to talk to someone who was a bit different. Also today was usually a sad lonely day, maybe having some company would do her some good. So with a light nod she smiled.

"Sure that sounds great. I'll wait for you by that tree." She pointed to the one he was leaning against before and he blinked at the coincidence but nodded. "Okay."

With that he watched her walk over to the tree and look up at the cloudy sky. He smiled as he turned to his best friends grave and set a hand on top of it.

"I miss you, you know. Every day. I'm sorry I didn't save you…I know you probably think its not my fault but it was…and I'm sorry. You'll never guess how much has changed…this new world is so different and odd. Sometimes I'm sacred but then I remember I can't be. I'm Captains America…but sometimes I wish I was just plain old Stevie again…anyways. I have to go now, I have a date and this time I don't want to miss it." He smiled at the small joke as he pulled his hand away from the grave stone.

"I'll be back in a week, I promise." With that he made his way over to the young woman and smiled as he offered her his arm, truly one of the last true gentlemen in the world, and began leading her towards the graves entrance exchanging names and a few words. The worlds last two broken heroes finding a companion in the other, maybe one day they could help fix each other. Only time would tell, though time was such a fickle thing.


	27. Deadpool (Wade Wilson)

******Deadpool (**Wade Wilson) 

**Setting: Deadpool & Cable (Comics)**

* * *

She was used to people trying to kill her, it came with the title. Shikon Miko, high priestess, yadda yadda yadda. Yet this was a new one. She blinked startled blue eyes at the man who was posing before her, his body wrapped in a red and black skin tight suit with a gun in his hand as he held the muzzle to his forehead, his other hand on his hip.

She briefly wondered if this was another weird test from her Nii-san, he sent her the most insane people to deal with when he thought she was slacking. He wanted her to be ready for anything and anyone. Nowadays, the world was overrun with 'super heroes' and 'super villains' and the normal people were stuck in the middle of their never-ending battles.

She, herself, was not normal, being a miko and all, but had still managed to stay free of the various organizations recruiting not-so-normal people, both good and evil, to their cause. He didn't want her to be dragged into anything she couldn't handle, because if she was, then he would be forced to take action as well. Pack was pack, so he often tested her, putting her in various situations and leaving her to figure it out herself.

Yet, this, this was a new one… She gazed at the large hole, blown in her wall and grit her teeth, not at all amused, "Can I help you?" The words came out in a low hiss.

He merely grinned – what she thought it was a grin anyway – and cocked his hip out like a teenage girl, "I'm here to kill you!" He said cheerfully, almost gleefully, and she knew then he wasn't all there in the head. She could feel the headache creeping on her now.

"Why?"

He waved the gun around as if dismissing a foul odor, "Cuz." She held a hand to her temple and mumbled under her breath.

"Okay… but did you have to blow a hole in my wall?"

He paused and held the muzzle of his gun to his chin in a thinking manner, "No, but it was fun!" She glared at him, he did it because it was fun?

"Do you have any idea how much that is going to cost to fix?" He nodded and rummaged the pockets of his belt, pulling out a card.

"Yup, call them tell them Wade sent you. They'll give you a deal!" She snatched the card from his hands, her headache doubling.

"Tha-" She was cut off by the loud sound of the gun going off and glared at him as the bullet hit her barrier and bounced of it, slamming into his leg. He yelped, making her smile. Served him right, that was rude! She blinked as he pouted at her.

"That was mean!"

She snorted as he dug the bullet out of his leg with a knife like it was nothing, his blood staining her once pristine white carpet, "So says the man who shoots a lady mid-sentence." He stood up and blinked at her, his head sting to the side.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can I kill you now?" She blinked at him, but slowly shook her head.

"You can try, but I doubt you can."

He rocked on the heels of his feet and giggled, "Oh, this is going to be fun!" She blinked as he threw down a smoke bomb, making her cough and hack as the smoke assaulted her lungs and eyes. She waved a hand in front of her face, trying to clear the smoke, her eyes stinging with unshed tears as she shuddered. Smoke screens always did that to her. She glared at the now empty hole in the side of her house and grumbled under her breath, her ears lightly picking up the sounds of his giggles in the distance.

She held a hand to her throbbing head, what had she gotten herself into now?

Another bullet bounced off her barrier and slammed into a picture on her wall. "Knock it off!" She glared towards the tree he was hiding in and scowled darkly, "Ass." A dark humorous chuckle met her ears, just great.

She had another stalker, at least this one just wanted to kill her.


	28. Deadpool & Cable

**Deadpool & Cable**

**Setting: Deadpool & Cable **

* * *

She had gotten used to Deadpool randomly attacking her out of nowhere, had even had her insurance adjusted to cover said attacks, yet now she had his babysitter stalking her as well. Okay so maybe he wasn't stalking her but he sure as hell followed Deadpool around.

She just wished he would act like a proper babysitter and actual watch the semi crazy man that now made it his life's mission to kill her. But no, he was from the future and was only there to observe, unless it could change the world for the better, lazy jerk.

As if sensing her thoughts, she had her suspicions that he _could_ read minds and hadn't told her, he turned to her and offered her a small smile, she twitched. "You sure you can't do anything about him?" Said him (Deadpool) was busy throwing daggers at her, all of which bounced off her barrier.

Cable gave her a small smile as he sipped at the tea she had served him, mostly out of habit and good manners. "I'm truly sorry but it _is_ for the greater good." His left eye tinkled with a knowing look and she glared at him. "Know what the greater good would be? If you would put him on a leash…my insurance can't handle him."

Both of them turned at the small explosion that erupted from her kitchen and she felt a headache begin to bloom. She was so used to having things thrown and shot at her that she had pretty much just wrote him off an ignored him half the time.

Big mistake.

She mentally cried as he strolled back into the dining room, holding a bent up and sparking toaster, smoke trailing after him. "I think I killed it…" She glared at him knowing he was grinning under his mask and merely let her head hit the table, throwing her arms around it as if to block out the world. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?" She continued to mumble into her table ingoing the two males who had entered her life and refused to leave it.

Cable merely smiled into his cup enjoying the way Wade harassed the young woman. It was a show of affection and she should know that by now. Then again he recalled how long it took her to realize that in his own time and stifled back a chuckle. He really couldn't wait for her to realize it, the first time was hilarious and this time would be as well. He just hoped she didn't faint when he made his interest known as well. The Kagome from his time still had a small scar on her forehead from when she _did_ faint and hit her head on the dining room table.

He would like to avoid that this time.


	29. Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)

**Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)**

* * *

**Inspired by Itoma-Kun and this horrid heatwave. **

* * *

It was hot, far to fucking hot. Her skin was sticky with sweat and her hair was damp with it. The few curls that escaped her haphazard bun clung to her skin. She tired fanning herself yet only hot air met her face. She was cranky as hell to, the heat combined with the massive amounts of sweat that clung to her made her feel icky and dirty.

She _hated_ being dirty but what was the point of taking a shower if she was only going to get all sweaty again? Long story short she was in a foul mood with a capital F. Luckily everyone understood that and left her alone. They knew better.

"Ugh." She grumbled under her breath lightly as she shifted in the chair she was sitting in. Her skin was slick with sweat and it made her exposed flesh stick to the plush material. Thank God they had gotten rid of the leather furniture that used to decorate the common room. Nothing was worse than leather or fake leather furniture on such a hot day.

She plucked at the top of her white tank top and tired to fan the tops of her breasts. Said white tank top clung to her like a second skin and a small sweat stain had started to form in the valley of her breasts, she had bitten the head off of anyone who pointed it out, and her short daisy duke jeans clung to her. Even dressed in so little she was boiling, roasting…dying!

She wanted to run around naked!

She glared at the teens sitting near the window trying to get some air. They had been fooling around, as usual, and someone had done something and all she knew was that the central air was dead. Bobby had been trying to keep the room cold, he was the iceman, but there were far to many students. To much body heat.

Ororro was MIA, she was lucky she was otherwise she'd hold a glowing finger to her throat to make her cool down the horrid heat wave that had hit the city. It was easily above ninety nine degrees and she wanted to die. She growled lowly in her breath as someone got to close to her, she was hot and cranky and they were in her air.

Kitty gulped and held her hands up in defense. "Ah, sorry Kagome." She backed away from the livid looking young woman and popped her head out the wall, checking on the pool. She bit her lip as the heat slammed into her face and pulled back a grimace on her face. "The pool looks like its boiling…"

Kagome merely grunted at the young girl's muttered words and glanced at Bobby, he was currently resting on the couch. He had been using his powers far to much, trying to keep at least the common room cool, and since his powers _were_ ice related the horrid heat made him something akin to anemic.

She felt bad as he twitched in his light sleep. With a sigh she stood up, ready to leave the room. One less person meant less body heat. With slow lazy steps she shuffled her way towards her room, planning on filing the tub with cool water and just sitting in it all day.

She epped as she ran into something, ready to blow her lid, yet blinked as her skin shivered. Whatever she had run into was cool! She purred lightly pressing her over heated body into the source of the cool feeling. "Mmm…"

Piotr had been minding his own business, as he usually was, walking down the hallway towards his room in his metal form. Intent on staying clear of everyone, they were hot and cranky and in very foul moods. He mused he would be to if he was just as hot. Luckily he wasn't he had switched into his metal form and stood in the large freezer that stored the huge amounts of food needed to feed the horde of teenagers that lived in the mansion.

His metal body absorbed the cool air and his core temperature adjusted to it and wa la. He would be fine for the rest of the day and if he really felt like it he could sneak back into the freezer again. Long story short? He was set.

So of course when the small form of Kagome had bumped into him he was ready to apologize and then run. He had nothing against the young woman, in fact he liked her _a lot_, but word spread fast in the institute and she and the heat did not get along. She was in a _very_ foul mood and he did not wish to anger her.

Yet he blushed, his face heating up a bit, as she threw her arms around his larger body and pressed her small over heated soft one into his larger colder one. He went rigid, not used to being touched by anyone yet alone a shapely young woman, as she rubbed her face into his chest, her hot breath fanning over it. "Mmm, feels good."

He cleared his throat a bit, trying to gain her attention. He blinked slowly as she looked up at him her face flushed whether from the heat or embarrassment he couldn't tell, yet she didn't loosen her hold. "Ah Ms. Kagome…" He trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Kagome flushed a bit more yet refused to let go of the tall foreign man. His cool metallic skin felt to damn good against her over heated flesh. Normally she would feel bad for putting the gentle giant in such an obviously uncomfortable position but she was hot.

Far to hot, and she was not about to give him up. "If it makes you feel any better I'll buy you breakfast now come!" She hissed the words out as she dragged the startled and blushing man towards her room, hoping no one else would figure out that he made such a great cooling pad.

She wondered if he would mind her cuddling him in her panties in bra? One way to find out.


	30. Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto)

**Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto)**

**Setting: X Men First Class**

* * *

She smiled as he scowled darkly at her, no doubt pissed that she was one again in his room. One of the perks of her mutation. "Hello Erik." He merely ignored her as he shut his door with a rather loud slam. She hopped from the tall beam that held up his ceiling and landed on the tips of her toes. Floating lightly in the air. Arms crossed behind her back as he ignored her and pulled off his shirt.

"Bad day?" She kept her smile as he walked around her and grabbed a clean white T-shirt and pulled it on. She pulled her legs up so she could rest her head on them, still floating in the air. She titled her head. "You don't have to be so cruel. You could at least look at me."

Erik turned dark eyes to gaze at her before looking away. "I'm not worthy, now please leave Charles is looking for you as is Raven." With that he laid down on his bed an arm slung over his eyes.

She rolled her eyes as she moved so she was floating mere inches above him facing him. "Enough of this crap Erik we've been over this. I love you. I don't care what you've done in the past or what you will do in the future. I'm not going to stop until you love me. So you might as well give in."

Bright blue eyes met self loathing black eyes. "I won't Kagome you belong with someone like Charles, not like me. Now leave!"

Her eyes softened. As she reached out a hand to caress the numbers tattooed into his skin, noticing how he flinched. "Erik you don't get it…there is no one but you for me. The way you make me feel, it's...I don't know how to describe it. Why won't you let me love you? I don't care about your past, what you've done what you will do. I see right through your act. I know you love me…so why?"

Erik looked away from her. "I-I'm tainted I've killed so many and I know I will keep killing. You belong with Charles he's…he's pure like you. Kagome you know my plans. What I plan to do…would you stand by my side as I enforce them? Would you stand against Charles and the others if they don't join me? Would you?"

She nodded without a thought. "Yes, I would. It would hurt me but I want to be by your side no matter what, besides we both know Raven and Charles are going to end up together. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that."

Erik ran a hand through his hair in frustration, leave it to Kagome to look on the bright side of- of _everything_. It was just another reason they didn't belong together. She was destined for great things, she didn't need to be dragged down, tainted, by him. Why couldn't she see that? "Kagome, just…I can't..."

Kagome huffed as she let herself fall on top of him, letting out a small gasp as her soft body met his hard one. She pinned his hands above his head as he tried to push her off of him. "You know what? I don't care if you think I'm to good for you or not. I have my dark secrets to Erik. You won't taint me and I won't let you go. I won't. I will keep bugging you again and again until you love me. I will follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond and you can't say shit about it."

Erik chuckled lightly, she was that stubborn, but so was he. "You can try. It won't be easy…"

She smiled as she leaned down her lips a breath's hair away from his. "I know but I like my challenges. I won't get out of your way until you love me. I will make you see me, that I'm yours and you are mine." With that she kissed his lips and let out a small squeak as he rolled them over and had her pinned to the bed.

He pulled back a dark smirk on his lips. "You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into little lamb." He blinked as she leaned up and kissed his chin a wicked glint in her eyes. "Oh, yes I do." He smiled as he rolled off of her and let her cuddle against his side, wrapping an arm around her. Maybe, just maybe she was right…only time would tell.


	31. Phil Coulson:

**Phil Coulson**

* * *

**Setting: Marvel Short: A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Thor's Hammer**

* * *

Kagome sighed bored out of her mind as her stomach rumbled in protest to its harsh treatment. She huffed as she tapped her fingers on the desk she was sitting behind, and glanced at her computer screen. It had been half an hour since her partner and long time boyfriend had gone to go get some food.

The stuff they served on the makeshift base was downright disgusting; how Hawkeye could eat it was beyond her. Then again he did mention that Nat couldn't cook to save her life, she hadn't been over to eat with them in a long that didn't involve take out so she couldn't comment.

With a pout of her pink lips she stretched in her desk chair, her black suit top wrinkling as she kicked up her heeled feet and rolled her ankles. She hated the whole men in black thing they had going on, she thought the suits were far to stuffy! Sadly she had to wear the female version of the suit, black over coat, white undershirt, black pencil skit, black nylon and black heels.

It sucked, they were in the damn desert!

With a loud sigh she flopped over the desk and let out a groan. "This is so boring and I'm hungry…" She epped as someone tilted her chair back and flushed as Phil smiled down at her giving her a peck on the forehead as he righted her chair. "Sorry about that dear." She merely huffed as he sat on the desk she was sitting at and held out two packs of doughnuts.

She arched an eyebrow. "Really Phil?" With a small amused laugh she took the chocolate ones, "It took you that long just to get two packs of doughnuts?" She happily opened the package and moaned lightly as she took a bite out of the gas station food.

He pouted, now realizing that he wanted the chocolate doughnuts yet brushed it off. "I ran into a little bit of trouble, no big deal though." He smiled as she rolled her eyes and offered him a doughnut, knowing him all to well. With a smile he took a bite of the offered doughnut, his lips brushing her fingers, kissing them lightly as she pulled back and popped the rest of the doughnut in her mouth.

She swallowed it after a few chews and gave him an evil grin. "Next time I want to go into town for food and you will be paying." He merely nodded as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "Of course, dear. They have the nicest little dinner." He smiled as she gave him another peck before pulling back. "Good, cuz I want some real food…" He smiled as she grumbled under her breath, she was always so damn cute!

How he had ended up with her as his girlfriend was beyond him. If anything she was more suited to Clint, though at the time they had met the man had been with Nat so he counted his lucky stars. It had been a shocker that she had been the one to approach him, asking him out. He was wary, he was a few years older than her but she hadn't given up. If there was one thing he learned about her early on it was that she was stubborn.

A trait she shared with Stark but unlike with Stark he loved it in her. She would flush and stomp her foot whenever they got into a tiff, most were playful, and he loved it. Well, he did until Stark figured out her chest would heave when she was mad and her eyes would darken into a 'come hither' look as he put it. Now every time they visited the man or vice versa he would find a way to engage her in an argument.

He really would have to talk with Pepper about that, it was amusing at first now it just got on his nerves. Kagome was _his_. He might not be a spring chicken anymore but he knew how to make his woman writhe with pleasure.

"Dear, do stop your evil snickering its scaring the others." He blinked at her whispered words and flushed lightly. Coughing to cover it up. "Ah, sorry…" She merely rolled her eyes and stood up placing a kiss to his cheek. "It's fine, no doubt having to do with Stark I bet." He huffed at the name but nodded. "Well as much as he deserves it we do have to get this little situation under control then you can go play with him to your heats content."

He rolled his eyes but hopped off the desk and followed her as she made her way to the main control room, tossing an arm around her waist. _"I'd rather play with you."_ She smiled at the playfully whispered words and leaned into him more, her nose nuzzling his neck lightly before pulling back. "Maybe later, we've got Gods on our hands._..prissy jerks..._" The last part was grumbled, she _hated_ dealing with Gods.


	32. Ivan Antonovich Vanko (Whiplash)

**Ivan Antonovich Vanko (Whiplash)**

**Series: Iron Man 2**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked behind her current employer, Hammer, he was, by far, a very shady man, but beggars could not be choosers. She was lucky to even land the job with her crappy degrees from a crappy college. Even so she couldn't help but to be wary of the semi-insane man, he was so fixated on trying to beat Tony Stark that she feared he had cracked.

It was a good thing she had two years of time traveling under her belt, thus she knew how to handle semi-crazy people and how to protect herself should the need arise. Sadly, it was because of said time traveling that her grades took a nose dive and she was forced to get her GED, after which her mother, reluctantly, shipped her off to the USA to live with her father until she could get on her own two feet.

It had taken her three years to get back on her feet and graduate from her dinky college with a degree in business and technology. Two very odd degrees to have under one's belt, but they were in demand, hence how she got her job. She was Hammer's personal assistant and when the funds were low, she also helped in the lab.

Things were good, she made a couple thousands every two weeks, had free room and board, she, in all honesty, couldn't complain. Yet, as they sped-walked through the halls of his newest building, she couldn't help the sense of dread that washed over her, call it intuition or a habit from her time traveling days, she was wound up.

She blinked when she realized Hammer was talking to her and tuned her ears in to listen to his semi-ramblings.

"…He's a bit dangerous, but it should all be fine. We brought him his bird, so things should get back on track and we can finally best that showoff Stark at the Stark Expo…" He trailed off, muttering to low under his breath for her to hear, even so, she knew who was talking about. While she hadn't been there for the initial retrieving or receiving of the man, Ivan, she had heard from the guards that he was an unusual fellow.

He was from some place far off, Russia or Germany, so couldn't quite recall where, she just knew it was far off and exotic. He couldn't speak any English, that they knew of, but he was the best of the best, coming in second to Tony Stark when it came to making 'Iron Man' suits and accessories. She, in all honestly, didn't see why anyone would want such a thing, humans were destructive creatures in their own right, give them super-powered suits and they were asking for trouble, but hey, like she said before, whatever paid her bills was fine with her.

Anyways, the man was brilliant, but he was stubborn, he would not work until they retrieved his bird. Now that they had, things would no doubt pick up. As it was, Hammer Industries had come to a screeching halt after Tony Stark's unveiling of their failed attempts at re-creating his suit. This was quite literally their last ditch effort to not only save face with the public, but to get back in the good graces of the financial and government world.

She rolled her eyes as they were stopped by the guards of Ivan's work space and huffed lightly as they frisked her for weapons. Morons, like she would even carry a gun, let alone try and kill the one man standing between their company and bankruptcy.

Idiots.

"Well, come on now, Kagome. I want you to stay quiet, Ivan is a bit odd." Kagome nodded her head at Hammer and followed behind him, she jumped when a cage was shoved into her hands. She glanced at the guard like he was insane.

"What is this?"The guard merely waved her off.

"The man's bird, give it to him." She glanced at Hammer for his thoughts on the subject and he merely shrugged. What an idiot, 'oh yeah, don't draw attention to yourself, but here, give him his bird'….

Men.

Either way, she squared her shoulders and walked after her boss, her eyes dilating lightly to get used to the blank white space around them. Once her eyes were used to the all-white interior, they focused on the only thing in the room that was not white. It was a man, and judging from his muscled back, as he labored over some piece of machinery, he was well toned and no doubt strong. He had a few tattoos as well, but the dirt and grime that clung to him made it hard to tell what they said.

He was also wearing a protective mask as he worked on the piece of machinery and it hid his face from her view, not that she was a shallow person, she just liked to be able to see a person's face when she saw them, let alone met them for the first time.

She rolled her eyes as Hammer got in his show boating mode. As if on cue, he threw out his arms, like he was God, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ah, Ivan!" She resisted the urge to snicker as Ivan ignored him.

Hammer coughed trying to hide his embarrassment, a light flush of red dusting his cheeks. It was more out of anger then anything, he was not a man who was used to being ignored.

"Ivan, we have the bird!" He lightly pushed Kagome forward, making her stumble and jar the poor bird, which squawked loudly. She huffed as she placed the bird on a nearby table and lifted up the sheet to check on it, completely ignoring everyone else in the room, even Ivan, who was glaring at her as he made his ways towards her.

The poor bird's eye were dilated with fear as it fidgeted around.

"Aww, poor bird…" She let a bit of her aura leak out and comfort the small animal, even after her travels, she had still not mastered her powers, but she had learned a few tricks, like soothing others with her aura. Once she was sure the bird was calmed down enough, she stood back up and almost 'eeped' at the closeness of Ivan.

He was bent over, his protective mask no longer in his face, she blinked as she took him in. His face, like the rest of his body was unwashed, but that did not take away from his looks. Now, Kagome was used to seeing unearthly handsome people, and quite frankly, she was tired of it, she wanted to see plain normal people. Now, he wasn't plain, nor was he unearthly handsome, if anything he seemed homely and….earthly – then again, that could be the dirt.

Either way, he was appealing in her eyes, he was kind of old-looking, but she could tell that that and the grey streaks in his hair, which was pulled into a short ponytail, were from stress, not age. His face structure was strong, he had a goatee and though she noticed he had silver caps on his teeth, it only added to his tall, dark, handsome, and foreign appeal.

She blinked as he opened the cage and stuck his semi-large hand into it for the bird to climb on to. The bird squawked in alarm, biting at his hand, before finally calming down to climb onto this hand.

Ivan eyed the bird, ignoring everyone else in the room. He growled a bit in the back of his throat as he lifted his glasses up and glared at Hammer.

"This is not my bird." Kagome blinked and the thick accent of his words, and she hated to admit it but she liked it… odd.

Hammer laughed and walked towards Ivan, who was still glaring at him.

"Ah, Ivan, surely you must be mistaken." Ivan's glare darkened.

"Not my bird… the deal is off." Hammer sputtered, his face flushing in anger. Kagome, sensing he would more than likely say something stupid, stepped up hoping to smooth things over.

"Er, Mr. Ivan, even if it's not your bird, this one is surely just as good. Though I understand you probably had attachments to your old bird…could you not try and give this bird the benefit of the doubt? Surely if it was given the opportunity, I'm sure you can train him to be just as good as your old one…" She trailed off, not knowing what else to say, add in the fact that Ivan's dark unnerving gaze was leveled on her alone.

"I mean, I know Hammer broke his word, but I can assure you he tried his hardest. But, it is up to you." She blinked when Ivan turned to Hammer, a smirk on his face.

"Forget the bird, I want the woman." Kagome was floored, huh? What? She flushed in anger.

"HOW DA-" She was quickly cut off by Hammer, who slapped a hand over her mouth. Her anger doubled.

"Of course then, we have a deal?" Ivan nodded, shooting her a devious smirk. Even so, there was no way in hell she was going to let this happen!

"Yes." Hammer nodded.

"Then it's a deal." Kagome seethed. It was most certainly not a deal!

She shoved Hammer away from her and glared at both of them.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you guys think you are? There is no way in hell I'm going to let this happen! You know what! I quit!" With that, she turned on her heel and started to stomp her way out of the room, only to be stopped by the guards.

She glared at him, her fury growing by the second. She whirled around, her black hair flaring out around her, to glare at Hammer.

"You let me out of here. Right. Now." Hammer lifted his hands in the air, as if to say 'sorry can't help you'.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but a deal is deal. You now belong to Ivan. I'm afraid that means you are now dead to the world. Oh, come on now, don't give me that look. You might even end up liking him. Well anyways, as much as I'd love to sit here and chat, I have a death to stage. I hope you two get along!" With that, he bounded past her and was out of the door before either of them could blink.

Kagome glared at the door Hammer had exited out of and let out an enraged snarl as she punched it, hard, a bit of her powers flowing into it, without her consent, and whirled on her heels to glare at Ivan.

"I hate you." Never in her life had she felt so much anger, well except when face with Naraku, but that was an entirely different situation.

Ivan merely smirked at her and turned on his own heel to go back to working on his project. He lowered his mask, the bird sitting on his shoulder and motioning over his shoulder for her to follow him.

"Come, we have a lot of work to get done." She glared at him, she was not some dog to be ordered around. Even so, she was a pretty rational person, even when angered, and she knew that sulking and throwing a tantrum would do nothing.

Even so she did not have to like this, not at all.


	33. Azazel

**Azazel**

**Series: X Men First Class**

* * *

Kagome glared at the red skinned male that stood across from her, there he stood standing tall and proud. A small smirk on his sexy face, a new scar standing out against his red skin. "No welcome home hug? Is that any way to treat your mate?"

She scoffed at him but slowly made her way to him her black tail swishing behind her. "I don't know? Mates are usually there for each other not in other worlds fighting wars that aren't theirs…surrounded by human females." She still had a scowl on her face as he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "I missed you very much."

She merely hmmed but hugged him back. "Then you shouldn't have left. I take it you are done now? Had your fun and are ready to stay?" She blinked as he let her go and stared down at her a guilty expression on his face. She bristled. "You're not here to stay are you?"

He sighed as he watched his mate going to a rage ranting and raving for all to hear, he merely let her knowing she would run out of steam soon, plus she deserved it. Not many women would put up with their mates going to another world to fight a war that wasn't there's. Once she was done ranting he walked closer to her and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry love."

She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. "Will we ever find peace Azeal? I can't stand all this crap. It's to much…." Azazel sighed as he ran a hand over her face and let it rest in the crook of her neck. "I don't know Kagome…I care for you I do but…I need to do this."

Kagome looked away from him. "Why? We're not even 'mutants' you know this so why devote yourself to such a cause? Is it that blond human?" She sneered at the thought of said human woman, her tail slashing the air in anger.

Azeal smiled as he pulled her closer letting his tail wrap around her slim waist and tucked her against himself. "No, it is not her, you know I only have eyes for you but even you know the pain of being hunted, hated, and feared just because of what you are. I don't want them to go through what we have. It took its toll on our world, so many years of war. I don't want that to happen there."

Kagome grumbled but nodded. It was true their world had been torn apart by similar things. Their own kind two had an 'evolved' species. Those who were born with five fingers and toes and eyes that weren't gold, some were even furless. At first there had been few, she being one of them, but they kept being born and history repeated itself. No matter the race or world what people feared they hated what they hated they killed.

Hate lead to one thing and before they knew it there was a war, many had died. The war only ended when they realized that it wasn't getting them anything or anywhere but a world ravaged by death and war. So they called a truce, of course there were still hard feelings on both sides but no one wanted to once again live through war. "I understand but do you have to leave again? Can I come with you this time?"

Azazel frowned a low growl rubbing in his chest. "I won't expose you to that, not again. Just know I will come back to you and when I do I will stay and we can be happy. I promise…"

Kagome sighed, anger building in her chest. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I will be here but I don't know if I can wait for you to come back. I will try…just…God Azazel I love you but I can't put my life on hold for you…" She pulled away from him and turned her back to him, tears welling in her blue eyes.

Azazel frowned, he knew it was wrong of him to ask her to wait, to put her second to anything else but he had to do it. So with a frown on his face he pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly. His face buried in her hair. "I understand Kagome, and I don't blame you. Just know I love you and I will try my hardest to make it back to you. I love you." He turned her around to face him and gave her a kiss then pulled away a small sad smile on his face. With that he poofed away in a cloud of red leaving her alone, once again. She held herself tightly as she let her tears fall. "What happened to us?"

* * *

**AN: What's this? I am once again working at Savers, so glad they want me back and have taken me back! **


	34. Henry Hank McCoy (Beast)

**Henry "Hank" McCoy (Beast)**

**Series: X Men First Class**

**Slight AU**

* * *

Kagome giggled lightly as Alex and Hank bickered over something or another, they were always bickering, yet deep down, they still cared about each other. Reminding her of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, her mood fell lightly at that thought, how she missed them. She had been twenty when her journey had come to an end and she ripped from the time she had learned to call her own.

"It does no good to think of the past." Erik smirked a bit, she didn't even flinch as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He had come to treat her like a daughter or younger sister. He felt a special kind of bond with her, she had been through what he had. She had been found in a Japanese laboratory, being experimented on.

She was barely alive when they found her…

"You should take your own advice, Nii-san." He smiled at her endearing nickname for him and ruffled her hair making her huff and wiggle out from under his hand, "Jerk."

He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Raven, "Keep a better leash on him, Raven-chan?"

Raven chuckled at the younger girl and nodded, wrapping a hand around Erik's arm, avoiding Hank's gaze, "Will do, go break those two up?" She nodded at the still bickering couple, "Otherwise, we'll get another 'we're family' speech from Charles."

Everyone snickered at that thought, Charles was all about them bonding and being family, yet where was he? Off with his current crush, the lady from the CIA she hadn't even bothered to learn her name because the man was just that fickle, trying to woo her.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go break 'em up…" With that, she stalked her way towards the bickering pair.

Alex was dressed in a pair of black jeans a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, he was the official bad boy of their little group.

Hank was in a pair of khaki pants and a white t-shirt, his blue fur rustling lightly in the breeze, catching her gaze. His experimental drug had the opposite effect and had actually rushed his mutation, and while she had liked him before, he had a cute geeky charm to him, but now, he had a more animalistic charm to him, and she liked it.

With a silent prayer thanking God, Charles wasn't around to read her thoughts as she approached the two, rocking on her feet like an excited child, her arms crossed behind her back, "So you guys gonna get a room soon?"

She let out a little giggle snort as they both turned towards her looks of disgust on their faces, "Hey, don't kill the messenger! Erik and Raven said to knock it off or we'll get another friendship speech." She jammed her thumb towards the walking away couple.

Jerks, leaving her to be the bad guy.

Alex huffed, knowing it was true Charles and his speeches could get annoying, yes they loved the man, he had done so much for them, but still! "Tch, fine. See you guys later." With that, he stalked away, intent on finding some food.

Kagome glanced at Hank as he let out a small irate growl, and mentally slapped herself for pointing out the couple to him. She knew he had a small thing with Raven, but it had never panned out, she had moved on to be with Erik, leaving him to himself. She rocked on her heels and turned to him a small smile on his face.

"So… how's it coming on the uniforms?" She offered him a serene smile as he turned brooding yellow eyes towards her, yet they softened lightly making her smile.

"Coming along okay. Would you like to get a look at them? They're just prototypes at the moment." He let her grab his arm and lead him towards his lab, chattering happily as she did so. He lightly relaxed, the beast inside him calming just by being near her.

She marveled at the suit she wore staring at herself in the mirror, and then turned to look at Hank, "Mah, this is so cool, Hank! What is it made of?" She moved her arms up and down, marveling at the way it moved so easily.

Hank let his gaze bore into her a bit before answering, "A mixture of leather and microfibers."

She nodded, turning this way and that to look at her reflection in the mirror, it was skin tight and she was glad she had lost a bit of weight under Erik's training or she'd be embarrassed to be in such a thing, unlike Raven, she didn't think to highly of herself, a repercussion of all the flak Inuyasha had thrown her way.

But she couldn't stop staring! As it was, her training her toned her legs, arms, and butt and she couldn't help but to like the way it made her bust look even bigger, "I feel like…" She paused trying to think of a word, "A predator, raar~!" She made a clawing motion at Hank and laughed lightly feeling silly. She couldn't help it!

"Oh!" She clapped her hands, not noticing the dark gaze Hank leveled on her, "I'm going to go show Raven!" With that, she bounded off, hyper as always.

Hank winced as the metal cabinet above his head slammed open to whack him up side his head. He growled as he turned to the door as saw a smirking Erik, "Her eyes were not down there." He glared as the older man made the international 'I'm watching you' motion and trailed after Kagome.

Hank merely rubbed the back of his head, grumbling about cranky old men, the image of Kagome still fresh in his mind.

He then made a mental note to make the final uniforms even more scandalous.


	35. Howard Stark

**Howard Stark**

**Series: Captain America**

* * *

She had never really thought she would end up here, not here. Not now.

Not again.

Trapped in a time not her own, again.

On her own, again.

Only this time it was in New York...during the world war two.

Yup, life had sure thrown her a curveball. Stupid jewel...stupid void. She shivered recalling the vast darkness that was the void. She had been trapped there for God knows how long, it felt like forever, only to be ejected in New York.

In Howard Stark's lab.

Lucky her.

She felt her eyebrow twitch at the thought of the semi older man, he was far different than what she had read about in her text books. Far too much like his son Anthony "Tony" Stark in her time. Not that she knew him personally, but the tabloids sure did.

It was kind of eerie.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She blinked at the male voice and forced a smile on her face as she turned to face Howard Stark, there he stood dressed to the nines. No doubt back from yet another Stark expo.

She wouldn't really know she was more or less confined to his lab/house. She was under observation, in plain mans terms she was a hostage. Kept there to be 'figured out' by the smartest man in the world.

Not like she would tell him anything, honestly her story was a hard one to believe and to be honest she had no idea what effect she would have on the time warp contimume. As far as he knew she had just shown up, poof!

He thought it was some sort of new transportation technology being developed and that she was some sort of spy sent to spy on his masterpieces. The man's ego knew no bounds.

So when she didn't respond to him it only ruffled his feathers.

"Honestly kitten, this silent brooding or yours isn't helping your case." She huffed at him as he played with a raven lock of hair. She jerked her head away from him and leveled him with a blank stare.

He gave a laugh and sat down next to her, leaning back in his chair. "Not ready to tell me who sent you?" He shrugged his shoulders as he loosened his tie. The minx at his side was a puzzle to him. She had appeared out of nowhere in his lab.

In the middle of the night.

Then claimed she has no idea how she got there, it was obvious she was a Jap, not that he had anything against them. Unlike everyone else who had wanted to lock her up and torture her to figure out who she was and why she was there.

War was messy business but it was also profitable. Thanks to the funding they gave him he was able to realize his ideas and create many a ground breaking technology.

Money was money.

Yes, he was a sell soul, yet he wasn't a true bastard. There was no way he was going to let a pretty little thing like her be at the mercy of a paranoid government. So after many sound arguments and a bit of blackmailing he had gotten his way. She was under house arrest and it was up to him to figure her out.

Honestly, there was no way she posed anyone any kind of threat. Well, okay she did get mad when he got to touchy feely but meh. Over all she was a swell girl.

He shot her a smirk as she eyed him warily, no doubt suspicious of his closeness to her person. "I don't bite kitten." He laughed as she cursed at him in Japanese, not knowing he understood her. "Unless you want me to."

Kagome could only blush as she grumbled under her breath, cursing the jewel, asking the Gods why she had been sent here.

"Want to go get some fondue?" She could only shake her head, honestly what use was there for her here and now? At least his company wasn't that bad...and his son was a real sweetheart...how in the hell did he mess him up enough to turn him into a mini version of himself in her time?

Maybe that was why she had been sent here...only time would tell for now, she had to deal with an overly touchy feely genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist.

* * *

**AN: Yup, Yuki threw on Captain America and well this idea occurred to me and to be honest I've never seen it done before and yup. Thanks Yuki!**


	36. Professor Charles Francis Xavier

**Professor Charles Francis Xavier (Professor X)**

**Series: X Men First Class**

**Slight AU**

* * *

Kagome sipped at her drink lightly, enjoying the way it burned her throat, and shifted in her seat. Her red knee-length dress shifting with her, she could feel all the heated gazes on her and it only severed to make her more annoyed.

She was going to chew into her Nii-san big time, making her wait in a damn bar of all places to meet with him. To think he would have become a college professor of all things. Of all the positions she had envisioned him filling, if he had made it to her time, a college professor wasn't one. A business tycoon, head of a company, a CEO – hell, even a politician, but a college professor?

Then again, he was never one for doing what others expected of him.

Though, it was a blessing he had gotten her into the college he was teaching at. At the rate she was going, she would never get accepted into any college, the pile of rejection letters in her mother's kitchen proved that much. It was a miracle she even graduated high school, she had the smarts, it was just her absences took their toll.

With a grunt, she waved the bartender down, ignoring the lewd grin he gave her, "Another, please." She accepted the coke and rum and handed him a five, waving him off. He left with a frown, but she was way past caring.

She had been sitting at the bar for about an hour now, just waiting for him to show up. At least she was old enough to drink, though being Japanese in New York meant she got ID'ed everywhere she went. The joys of looking only fifteen in America, where everyone looked older than their actual age.

"You know, I could tell you were twenty three..." She blinked at the sudden voice to her left and turned to look at the speaker. He looked a year or so older than her and was dressed in a causal suit, black pants, dark gray tweed jacket over a white dress shirt. Luscious dark brown locks sat contrasted with pale skin and light grey blue eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she felt him probe her, with a light flare of her miko ki, she repelled his own energy, though if felt off, not fully human, yet not supernatural. He must have been one of those mutants her Nii-san was talking about.

A genetic mutation of the cross-breeding of human and demon blood. Nowadays, almost every human had at least a drop of demon blood, they did have to mate with humans in order to survive, only a few purebred demons were left and they had stepped away from humanity and holed up in various isolated places around the world.

She lifted her glass to her lips, yet didn't take a sip, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "It's very rude to read a lady's mind without even asking her name." She took a sip of her drink, ignoring his startled look, which he quickly wiped off his face and leaned in closer to her, trying to look suave.

She resisted the urge to snort, yet winked at him as she felt her Nii-san's energy enter the bar. "Well Mr. Mind Reader, I'm afraid I must bid you adieu." With that, she hopped down from the bar stool, her heels clicking lightly and her dress fluttering up, exposing pale thighs.

She smiled as she saw her Nii-san, he was wearing a black suit, his mid-back length hair pulled back from his pale strong face by a hair band. His usual sliver locks were dark brown, hidden by a glamour, and his usually intense golden eyes were now a narrowed hunter green.

With a smile, she stepped up and gave him a hug, one he returned, but only briefly before pulling back and leading her towards a small booth in the back of the bar. She followed after him, shooting the man who had tried to hit on her a small smile and a wave.

Raven chuckled as she watched the young woman who had turned down her best friend, "Looks like you got shot down."

Charles merely huffed lightly, "All in due time, Raven, as you can see she is talking with Professor Taisho, meaning she goes to school here…"

Raven rolled her eyes as he got a devious grin on his face, no doubt plotting out ways to get to know Kagome. She mused she could have made it easier on him by letting him know she not only shared a few classes with the young woman, but was a casual friend with her as well.

But that would take the fun out of it.


	37. Logan (Wolverine)

**Male: Logan **

**Series: The Wolverine**

* * *

Japan, it was tiny, crowded and always busy.

It was not his scene, he'd been here before when it was a time of war. He had left after that and hadn't been back since. Well until now, he was here to say goodbye. To end yet another chapter of his never ending life.

He thought the would be used to this, seeing people he knew die.

He wasn't.

He was tired of it.

With a sigh he took a swig of sake, he had pulled a dip after seeing the old man and wound up in a small bar, he was tired of people staring at him, whispering, judging, what did a yankee like him have in common with the head of the Yashida Corporation?

If they only knew, he had saved the man child, for he was but a boy then, during the bombing of Nagasaki. He had come here to Japan with Yukio in order to say goodbye to the now old man, the Japanese were honorable people and he knew the old man would not rest peacefully unless he had his way.

While he had nothing against the Japanese, he was not used to their formal and if not stuffy ways, hence why he had ditched his over bearing 'guide' in order to get some peace. He glanced at the bar tender and flagged him down. "Another."

With a cringe he downed the sake, it had distinct if not acquired taste, but it did the job. He knew if he drank enough then he might be lucky and not have any nightmares. He was still reeling from the events of not even a year ago.

Jean was gone and he had killed her.

He had killed the woman he loved.

With a dark glare he downed yet another shot of sake. He gave a grunt as it burned his throat.

"Are you okay?" He blinked at the light female voice and turned to his left where a small Japanese woman sat, dressed in a red dress with raven black hair pulled into a messy bun. Bright blue eyes were gazing at him in concern, she was a looker. Probably half American given her eye color and the cleavage peeking out from the low cut of her dress.

He sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine miss." He didn't want to bother anyone, maybe it was time he moved his pity party to another bar or maybe snuck back into the Yashida compound, he had no doubt they had realized he was missing by now.

Kagome blinked, gazing at the male next to her, he had been there for a while kicking back shot after shot of sake and any other hard liquor he was served. While she wasn't one for sticking her nose into other peoples buisness, she was concerned.

Call it her bleeding heart, or naive stupidity, but she wasn't going to let someone get in trouble or get hurt. She knew he wasn't human, not fully, he was probably a mutant. They had come out of the woodwork a few years ago and then after everything that had happened in New York had once again gone into hiding.

Humans were so predictable it was sad. They feared what they didn't understand and slowly but surely that fear turned into hate. It disgusted her, she had thrown caution to the wind and had come out as a 'mutant' to her friends and family. It was a convenient way to explain her miko powers, she would finally be able to be truthful with them.

At first they were amazed and were curious but after all the bad press they had shut her out. Once again she was alone, and to make matters worse mutant haters were vandalizing their shrine. She had finally moved out not even a month and a half ago, got herself a small one bedroom apartment and a full time job at a cafe.

Not what she had expected to happen to her after saving the world and whatnot, but it was the best she could do being a dropout.

So as she sat next to the man drowning his sorrows in booze she couldn't help but to reach out. Plus, if she was being truly honest with herself he was quite good looking in a gruff manly kind of way.

"If you're sure..." She trailed off hoping he would provide her with his name. He merely grunted into his glass.

"Logan you can call me Logan." She smiled as she rubbed her fingers on the cool glass of her own drink. "My name's Kagome and if you don't mind I'd love to be your drinking partner. It's no fun drinking alone."

Logan eyed the woman sitting next to him, she looked far too young to be here yet the drink in her hand let him know she was obviously over twenty one. She was a looker, gorgeous, and completely earnest in wanting to be his drinking buddy. She had no ulterior intentions, nothing. With a sigh, for he never really could turn down a pretty face, he nodded.

"Sure, why not?" She gave a grin and scooted her chair closer to his, not at all caring about the looks they got. "So, what are you doing in this part of town?"

He grinned, letting himself get pulled into her small talk, it had been a while since he'd had human contact in positive way that is. It felt nice to be normal.

"Visiting a friend, what about you? This doesn't seem like a place a nice young girl like yourself should be, alone." He smirked as she gave a small huff, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I'll have you know I'm twenty four, and I live about two blocks from here. This is one of my only nights off from work. I figured I would enjoy it. I was supposed to meet a guy from work here but I guess I got stood up." She shrugged, she hadn't really been interested in him but decided to give it a try. She had been proven just how silly it had been for her to even think about dating someone 'normal'.

Logan gave a low whistle, mentioning for another round of shots for him and his new drinking buddy. "Well it's his loss." She smiled as she took the shot he had ordered for her. "Yup."

She scrunched up her face, not at all expecting it to be vodka. Logan gave a chuckle at her look and shook his head as she gave him a playful swat on the arm. "Can't handle real liquor?"

She huffed, and squared her shoulders, she had drank with the best of them back in the feudal era, and demon sake at that! She'd be damned if she would be out drunk by a cheeky American. "Is that a challenge?" She narrowed her eyes as he gave a snort.

"I'd out drink you so theres no point in it being one." Since he was a mutant his body ate away at achol much faster than that of a humans. He could still get drunk, shit faced, but it would take gallons of hard liquor to do it. There was no way this tiny woman would be able to even hold a candle to him.

And he didn't want her to get drunk or sick trying to do it. All he needed was to be a babysitter. Then again, it was better than being a glorified prisoner in a stuffy formal compound. He wasn't a fool, he could read between the lines.

Kagome gave a huff and ordered yet another set of shots, holding one up at Logan. "Afraid?" The teasing in her voice made him grin, making up his mind. With a smirk he grabbed his own shot and clinked it against hers, he would indulge her, at least until she got to drunk.

Seven shots later and he was beginning to feel it, so he was confused as to how she was still going strong, and she was half his size! "You got some secret place you're storing all this booze?" His words were a bit slurred but he was still coherent.

She gave a grin, leaning into his side, a flush on her cheeks. Oh yeah, she was feeling it but she would not back down! "N-nope, just really good at holding my booze. I guess." She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes, he smelt of wood, the forest...it made her feel warm.

She downed another shot.

He blinked, gazing down at her face, her eyes were closed and she was warm. Her scent wafted into his nostrils and he gave a small shudder, she smelt pure...like sakura blossoms...it was pleasing.

He glanced at the bar tender and could tell from the look they were getting that they were going to be asked to leave soon, they had pretty much drained his alcohol supply. With one hand he dug in his pocket and pulled out some money, courtesy of the Yashida corporation, and laid it down. His other arm was supporting a now drunk Kagome.

He stood up and she sagged against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Woah there, come on Kagome, let's get you home." They had barely made it out of the bar when she tripped on her feet and giggled as she slid down his body.

He grit his teeth, loving the way her breasts felt against his arm, he pushed the dirty thoughts away, in his defense it had been years since he had sex so yes he was pent up, and crouched down in front of her.

"Get on, you're too drunk to walk." She giggled and she settled in on his back, in an almost loving way. With a grunt he stood up, his hands under her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Which way's home?" He highly doubted his hosts would be happy with him bringing home a drunk woman.

Kagome pressed herself into his strong back and let out a content rumble, how she missed this... It took a moment for his question to sink in, a voice in the back of her head told her she had overdone it, and she pointed down the street.

"That way, two blocks...apartment B." She lowered her arm again and snuggled closer to Logan, loving the way his scent and warmth washed over her.

It took him five minutes to get to her apartment and another five to get her to find her keys so they could get in. Once inside he set her down on her couch and gave a grin as she groaned.

"Noo, stay with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to him with strength he was not expecting from her tiny body, then again he was still semi drunk. Not 'the world is spinning drunk' but more along the lines of 'I have a nice buzz borderline drunk'.

It also made his blood rush as she cuddled into him, her body pressed against his. Her scent and warmth seeping into him, it felt nice. He hadn't realized how much he had missed human contact. After Jean he had just shut down, shut himself down.

This, this felt nice and while he would always love Jean he was a man, and Kagome was a woman. So soft, sweet smelling, so warm...

He sighed and threw caution to the wind, he was so tired of holding back...hiding...not living...

Their lips met in warm passionate kisses, tongues met and played, hands roamed and moans left her bruised lips as she clung to him, her body on fire. Her dress was ripped from her body, revealing matching black bra and panties, his shirt followed.

He shivered as she raked dull fingernails over his chest, they were not going to make love, no they were going to have hot drunk passionate sex. Rough, kinky, and mind blowing. He suckled on her pulse point, his hands fumbling to undo her bra, how he wanted to just use his claws to shred it but he knew that would scare her.

After he fumbled the third time he sat back and was about to ask her to sit up when he realized she had fallen asleep. He groaned, his hard on straining against his jeans as he gazed down at her sleeping face. There was no way he could keep going, not now.

"Fuck." Oh he wanted to, sooo bad. But he wasn't that kind of a man, with a grumble he pulled his shirt back on and was about to get up and leave yet she reached out and grabbed his hand. Bleary blue eyes gazed up at him. "Stay, please? We can still...you know..." Her voice was slurred, she was fighting her sleep, trying so hard to fight off the alcohol's calming effect.

He sighed, the way she looked at him, it was like she was begging him not to leave, like she didn't want to be alone. And yes, he knew deep down he could have been projecting his own buried feelings onto her yet he didn't care.

With a sigh he sat down on the couch, gathering her up in his arms and laid down with her on top of him. She placed a sleepy kiss to his chest and he ran a hand through her hair. "Just sleep Kagome, we can continue this in the morning, if you want to. For now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, he had not expected to end up like this when he and agreed to come to Japan but oh well.

He rolled with the punches, and to be honest maybe this was what he needed. He was so tired...so alone... Without Jean he felt his life had lost all meaning. He was living but not alive. Not until tonight, he hadn't felt this way in so long. He knew it wasn't just pent up desires, she had touched something him, something he thought had died with Jean and he knew, just knew that if he spent more time with her that maybe, just maybe she could ignite the spark she had created tonight.

If anything he at least had a new drinking buddy and an excuse not to go back to the Yashida compound, at least not tonight.


	38. Sebastian Shaw (Dr Klaus Schmidt)

**Sebastian Shaw (Dr. Klaus Schmidt)**

**Series: X Men First Class**

* * *

Sebastian Shaw, formerly known as Klaus Schmidt ,was used to seeing horrors, he had in his own time performed quiet a few, yet the sight that greeted him was one that made even him pause. They had broken into a Japanese laboratory rumored to be doing experiments on people that were more than human.

Azazel had made quick work of the guards and, in no time, he and Emma had entered the building, ignoring the bodies that laid around them like fallen rag-dolls. Sadly, most of the people they were experimenting on were dead, tortured to death in the most cruel ways.

Barbarians, they had killed them simply because they didn't know how to bring out their true powers. He was saddened as he read over their reports, knowing they would have made a great addition to his cause.

He paused his eyes reading over a new file and with a grin, he turned to Emma and pointed at a large metal tank, "Emma, be a dear and open that." She did so without hesitation. He knew she would she was a woman who craved power and by being his right hand woman, she had it, for now.

At least until he found some one more powerful, and he had just found her.

With a flick of her finger, it glistened as her diamond skin appeared and with ease, she cut open the weird tank, her eyebrow twitching as water escaped it and got her new boots wet. Once she had cut the hinges away from the door completely, she stepped away and watched as it fell to the ground with a load clatter.

"Ah, wonderful, she's still alive!" He smiled as he took in the insides of the metal tank inside was a young woman naked as the day she was born, a mask on her face and her dainty wrists chained above her head holding her in place. A few wires ran from her body to the tank along with a few tubes. He snapped and Azazel stepped forward to cut her free and lowered her to the ground.

He marveled at the power that she radiated and grinned happily, "Emma, give her your cloak." She looked annoyed, but took off the white fur-lined cloak and draped it over the young woman, wondering what her power was.

Azazel stood nearby, his tail swishing as he took in the small girl. Anger rose at the sight he had seen up close. Her body was littered with hundreds of small scars, no doubt made from a scalpel, she was malnourished with her ribs protruding against her pale skin. Her eyes were dark with bags. Over all, she looked near dead, but her heart was still beating strongly.

She was a fighter.

Everyone watched with baited breath as her eyes fluttered under her eyelids and knew she was close to waking up. They watched as her eyelids snapped open, ice-blue pupils lightly glazed over. She looked panicked and afraid, no doubt thinking it was he captors who had taken her out of her cell.

She panicked, her body wet and cold, she looked around, her eyes still healing from the experiments performed on them the day before. She curled in on herself and let her powers out, trying to warn them away, knowing it would only make them more eager to experiment on her, yet she was reacting on instinct.

Shaw shivered as her power washed over him and the others filling the room. With a kind smile, he kneeled before her, frowning lightly as her powers were sucked back into her. But he smiled again as she turned glazed over eyes to look at him. He watched amazed as they repaired themselves in front of him.

He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, making her finch back, "Calm yourself, you're safe now." He didn't expect the cold humorless snort that escaped her.

"I'll never be safe." It was a cold hard true statement, there would always be people who would want to 'figure her out' and she knew that.

Shaw sighed and pulled the cloak up to cover her pale breasts – not that he minded the view – he wanted her to feel safe, assured that they meant her no harm.

"With us, you will be and if you work with us, everyone who is like us will be." He gave her his pitch, explaining his plan and why it was needed. The others merely stood around having heard his pitch time and time again.

Once he was done, he stared at her, waiting for her response.

She merely stared up at him, still sitting on the ground, her hands clenching the cloak around her shut. "You know I've had bad experiences with humans, how fickle and evil they can be." She paused to stare into his eyes, catching the brief flicker of disappointment. He no doubt thought she was turning him down.

If he had given her this pitch years ago she would have, but not now. Now she saw his logic and understood it, after the well had closed, she had been trapped in the past and was forced to live there. As time went on, she found she did not age, she would never age. The village people turned on her after the deaths of those she had called friends, and she had lived life as an outcast.

She had lived through era after era watching history repeat itself over and over again. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that humans would never change.

They feared the unknown, and hated what they feared.

She turned slightly haunted eyes towards Shaw, "I will never be safe so long as there are humans who want to hurt me, us." She knew she was not the only 'special' one, she had seen them develop as time went on and knew they would face a similar fate to those that had been captured alongside her.

They were all dead now, she was all that was left. That's how it always ended… but maybe this time, it would end differently.

He smiled as he stood up and opened his arms to her, ready to welcome her to his cause, "Among us, you will only find friends."

She stared at him, her eyes taking him in as she stood, the cloak still clenched around her slim shoulders, and with a small twitch of her hand, she walked into his open arms and let him hug her. She merely stood there as he held her, her lips by his ear and whispered into it.

"I will not be your tool." He laughed as he pulled back, his arms resting on her shoulders, ignoring the way Emma glared at him.

"You, my dear, will stand as my equal." She merely sighed, yet nodded once again, having a cause to fight for. What use was a priestess without a cause?

While he was no God, she knew he thought himself one and he would do just as well as a real God in this horrid world.


End file.
